


Последний карнавал

by Kassielle



Series: Ватер7 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Developing Relationship, M/M, в фике пробегали СР9, мугивары совсем пробегом, онименяются
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 24,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle
Summary: Они пять лет строили то, что разрушила всего лишь одна не самая большая пиратская команда.
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Paulie
Series: Ватер7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762405
Kudos: 2





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One Piece Reverse Bang 2015; беты - Shadowdancer и Tachikoma h  
> Иллюстратор - [джу](https://twitter.com/rmdrawing)/[RainMartlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainMartlet)

Миссия была долгосрочной, «до выполнения». Спандам, их начальник-ид... их начальник, промурлыкал в трубку: «Детали не нужны, разберётесь на месте», а на заднем плане, судя по звуку, наливали что-то в бокал. Они выслушали это с непроницаемым видом, а потом, когда связь оборвалась, Калифа расхохоталась.

— Как будто мы раньше ни разу не работали с документами. Придурок, за кого он нас держит, — сказала она и выглянула в окно. 

Каку осторожно заметил:

— Такое дело не всякому по силам, работать-то с тонной документов надо. Я только отчёты сдавал к последним миссиям, кто ещё? — Каку поднял руку и усмехнулся.

Луччи мрачно усмехнулся, поднял руку одновременно с Каку, а Калифа фыркнула и надула губы. Бруно в вагоне не было, ушел поесть.

Луччи сказал:

— План простой. Калифа будет секретаршей. Бруно займёт место бармена, местного вроде бы скоро сместят из-за локальных разборок.

Каку подытожил:

— Нам с Луччи самая грязная работка остаётся, как обычно. 

И с улыбкой добавил:

— Ну, хоть Джабура остался на базе, выделяться не будем. 

Луччи с недовольным видом пошёл в вагон-ресторан спросить у Бруно, почему он так копается, а заодно освежить в памяти всё, что потребуется для долгосрочного задания в самой известной верфи Гранд Лайна, Галлей-Ла. 

Придурку-Спандаму понадобилось совершенное оружие, чертежи которого хранились у преступника Тома-плотника, придумавшего поезд, на котором сейчас бороздила морские просторы половина подразделения СП9. И чертежи это могли сейчас находиться только там, где он жил.

Гудок подал голос. До прибытия оставалось десять минут.

Ватер Севен. Луччи, задержавшись на переходе между вагонами, обкатал это название на языке, с сожалением понимая, что сейчас в последний раз до выполнения задания говорил по-человечески – потом, чтобы законспирироваться, придётся притворяться чревовещателем, благо, Хаттори умная птица и сможет с этим помочь. Луччи не собирался давать себе послаблений даже в компании соратников — кроме как на этом поезде, в этом вагоне, нигде нельзя быть уверенным в том, что их не подслушают. 

«Ватер Севен», — ещё раз произнес Луччи и пошёл к тому вагону, из которого они должны были выйти все вместе. По плану. Хаттори вспорхнул на минутку и сел обратно ему на плечо, больно впиваясь когтями сквозь тонкую ткань, — чем ближе подъезжали к городу, тем становилось жарче, и Луччи пришлось снять пиджак. 

— Ну, что там? — Бруно появился из проёма возле окна.

— Выходим, — ответил Луччи уже с помощью Хаттори.

Калифа прыснула. Каку, едва сдерживая улыбку, проговорил:

— Да, придётся и к этому привыкать.

Луччи не ответил ничего, только скрестил руки на груди и стоял так, пока поезд не остановился.

На станции было солнечно и душно.


	2. 1

Паули только недавно доверили возглавлять бригаду. Сам Айсберг заявил:

— Знаете что, Паули довольно перспективный парень, только вот, нма-а-а, больно уж вспыльчивый.

— Ребята, опробуйте его в деле, — сказал тем же днём Айсберг, и ребята согласились.

Всё это Паули узнал ночью. Какое-то пьяное тело, явно не с третьей верфи, как Паули, икнуло и прохрипело ему, такому же пьяному, что его бросают на постройку яхты для одной дамочки. Ещё тело показало руками, что была за дамочка, после чего отрубилось. Паули же долго смотрел на висевший перед его глазами в воздухе образ дамочки. Потом до него дошло, о чём ему говорили, он слегка протрезвел и даже дошёл до дома, только чтобы опоздать на следующее же утро.

Паули вместе со всеми устанавливает мачту для новенькой яхты. Чертёж успели разработать без его участия — Паули вечно фыркает, что ни дня не высидит за чертёжным столом в душной каморке, при том, что, в общем-то, сносно знает теорию. Но Паули пока что возглавляет бригаду только формально — более опытный плотник ходит по свеженаструганным доскам палубы и раздаёт указания, Паули остаётся только соглашаться, но он рад и этому. Он остерегается вмешиваться в работу, тем более не его профиля, но потихоньку нарабатывает командный голос и привычку подмечать всё. Товарищи только добродушно посмеиваются, когда он хрипло орёт:

— Не отлынивать!

Вот и сейчас Паули замирает на миг, вцепившись в тёплое дерево мачты, и осматривается, заодно прикидывая, какую верёвку взять на следующую мачту.

И, погодите-ка...

Паули закрепляет вант надёжным узлом и только потом спускается вниз, где прохлаждается какой-то щёголь в цилиндре и белой рубашке.

Его окутывают жара, запах свежеобтёсанного дерева и успокаивающий аромат табака — курить Паули начал не так давно, но уже смолит, словно заправский матрос. Паули выдыхает колечко дыма в сторону этого щёголя, который едва ли на несколько лет старше. Щёголь молчит, словно воды в рот набрал. Паули затягивается ещё раз, присматривается к нему и чуть не давится дымом: на его плече сидит голубь. Белый до кончиков крыльев голубь в галстучке. Словно чуя, что на него обратили внимание, голубь демонстративно откашливается, прикрывая клюв крылом, и заявляет:

— Невежливо курить в присутствии других людей, не спросив у них разрешения.

От удивления Паули выдавливает только:

— На открытом воздухе и не такое можно.

Щёголь щурится. Голубь передёргивает крыльями — другой на месте Паули решил бы, что плечами, — и снова говорит своим странно высоким голосом:

— А я думал, у лучших плотников Галлей-Ла манеры окажутся под стать талантам.

Паули видит. Паули точно замечает, как щёголь издевательски усмехается, — только уголком губ, всего на секунду. Паули не собирается раздумывать, показалось ему или нет, он уже шагает вперёд и замахивается.

Щёголь умудряется не только отойти на шаг в сторону, но и толкнуть Паули в спину одновременно с подсечкой, так что его по инерции ведёт вперёд, и он с громким плеском падает с причала в воду. Паули знает наверняка, что у него, вынырнувшего, пылает лицо — все перегнулись через борта поглядеть, что происходит, а он тут чёрте чем занимается.

Айсберг появляется слишком уж внезапно, впрочем, как и всегда, а за ним следует девушка в возмутительно, по мнению Паули, короткой юбке, и с канцелярской доской в руках. Щёголю Айсберг говорит:

— Нма-а, не нужно драк, — а Паули не удостаивает даже косым взглядом.

Голубь тихонько что-то рассказывает Айсбергу и не умолкает, даже когда Паули подходит к ним. Ребята продолжают работать молча, но вскоре снова начинают переговариваться — шуточки, рабочие моменты, и нет-нет, да кто-то подымет голову, чтобы поглядеть на живописную троицу. Щёголь же глядит на Паули так, словно тот не стоит и двух секунд щёгольского времени.

Айсберг откашливается:

— Паули, это, м-м-м, твой ученик. В некотором роде, — добавляет он после недоверчивого взгляда Паули и чешет в затылке.

В тот же момент рядом с Айсбергом приземляется странный парень с квадратным носом. С улыбкой протягивает руку и трясёт Паули за бессознательно протянутую навстречу ладонь, и ещё говорит:

— Позаботься обо мне, товарищ наставник.

Ещё этот парень сообщает, выражаясь вычурно, почти по-стариковски, что его зовут Каку, щёголя — Роб Луччи, а его птицу — Хаттори. Паули только кивает в ответ.

Паули припоминает: кажется, он видел этих двоих в баре, куда вместо уволившегося Джо наняли молчуна Бруно. Бруно протирал стаканы и тихо переговаривался с ними, больше всех говорил этот самый Каку.

Тут же Паули вспоминает про птицу и спрашивает одновременно у всех присутствующих:

— А что, Роб Луччи — немой?

От возмущения у голубя, кажется, перья поднимаются дыбом. В ответ на невольную улыбку Паули голубь надменно цедит:

— Я говорю и буду говорить от лица Роба Луччи, и хотелось бы, чтобы все здесь относились с уважением к маленьким странностям моего друга.

Паули злобно косится на этого птичника и перехватывает насмешливый взгляд, и тут же — дрогнувшие уголки губ. И, кажется, больше никто этого не замечает.

— Нма-а, ребята, — пока Айсберг, подойдя к кораблю, советует остальным внимательно относиться к новеньким и чаще привлекать их к делу, Паули хлопает по карманам, нащупывает промокшую пачку сигар, кривится и думает, что ему, чёрт побери, не кажется, не снится этот абсурдный день. А ещё очень хочется отомстить Луччи.

Паули коротко кивает Айсбергу и новеньким и идёт обратно — никто другой не обращается с верёвками, тросами и канатами так же хорошо, а значит, за него никто эту работу не сделает.

Паули чувствует, как сверлит лопатки чужой внимательный взгляд, но отмахивается от этого ощущения.

Паули не знает, что Роб Луччи ехидно улыбается ему вслед.


	3. 2

Судя по собственным ощущениям, Луччи осваивается здесь слишком медленно.

Будь он даже специалистом сверхвысокого класса или суперагентом СП9, кем он пока что не является, и то не удалось бы за три недели досконально изучить все тонкости кораблестроения, следующую за этим бумажную волокиту, обязанности работника... даже частей корабля было слишком много. Луччи только начинает поверхностно ориентироваться во всём этом, а Каку уже отметили как подающего надежды работника, из-за чего Луччи порой с неприязнью провожает взглядом перемещающуюся по кранам и мачтам угловатую фигуру.

Раздражение иногда требует выхода, и если на остальных заданиях и вообще на базе подходящим объектом был Джабура, то здесь его с лёгкостью заменяет Паули — шумный парень немного младше Луччи, который удивительно легко заводится и удивительно быстро краснеет при виде обнажённых женских ножек. На первых порах Луччи не может упустить случая, чтобы не поиздеваться над ним, но ему быстро надоедает — нельзя показывать свою настоящую силу в потасовках, которые обязательно затевает Паули, нельзя сорваться на обычный разговор, а слишком долгий контроль над собой утомляет. Да, ему всё ещё трудно разговаривать на манер чревовещателя, но кличку «Молчун» он получает не только из-за этого.

Луччи старается вести себя, как образцовый агент. Собирать информацию, меньше говорить и больше слушать, оставаться трезвым. Когда заканчивают строить ту самую злополучную яхту, то его почему-то тащат вместе со всеми в бар, и приходится слушать пьяные байки. А потом — по той же неизвестной ему причине — тащить на себе Паули, который держится за его плечо и втолковывает ему:

— Вот ты... ты, да... настоящий мне друг, не то что... всякие эти... тьфу.

Конечно, до самого дома Луччи его не тащит, макает пару раз в канал на полпути к дому, чтобы протрезвел немного, и как можно скорее уходит к себе, запутывая след, — пока Паули не выполз из канала, чтобы поблагодарить настоящего друга за заботу.

В целом, спустя ещё месяц работы на верфи, когда выдаётся свободный вечер и весь СП9 собирается в баре, они единодушно решают: задержаться придётся даже не на год. Айсбергу нужно привыкнуть к новой секретарше, городу — к новому бармену, а двум подающим надежды плотникам — к шуму верфей. В отправленном отчёте сухо сообщается о том, что требуется время. Через два дня Калифа собирает их ненадолго в баре и цитирует звонок Спандама:

— Хоть, блядь, десять лет, а чертежи вы мне найдете, поняли, клоуны чёртовы, — передразнивает она начальство и отпивает из невысокого бокала. — Иногда хочется убить его дистанционно. Кстати, обещал каждый год звонить за отчётом о прогрессе.

— Напиши рапорт, — предлагает Каку.

— Кому, ему же?

— Зато представь только: он открывает очередной отчёт, а там «Спандам, ты задрал». И почерк можно подделать.

— Бессмыслица, — морщится Луччи.

— А ты вообще иди социализироваться. Вон, тебе дружок уже машет, — Калифа кивает в сторону задымленного уголка, откуда немедленно доносится:

— Эй, дурья твоя башка, иди сюда!

— Любят же они тебя, — улыбается Каку и уклоняется от предполагаемого тычка. Луччи, которому не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как пойти на окрик, лопатками чувствует их внимательные, полные дружелюбия взгляды. Паули сходу дёргает его на себя за плечо, не обижается на то, что его руку отталкивают, и начинает с блестящими глазами рассказывать о своём великом выигрыше. Два-три человека вокруг поддакивают, из слов Паули Луччи разбирает только «о, и тебе за мой счёт тоже», после чего перестаёт обращать внимание на пьяный вздор Паули. Потому что по итогу — почему-то — этого шумного идиота опять будет тащить домой никто иной как Луччи.

Кажется, это становится его вредной привычкой.


	4. 3

Айсберг снова ставит Паули во главе бригады. Теперь, спустя два с половиной месяца, уже Луччи, Молчун Луччи, на его позиции — приглядывает за отлынивающими, подносит материалы, заодно присматривается к работе уже на месте. Сам Паули, всё ещё не слишком-то дружащий с чертежами, понимает, что и как делать, интуитивно. Возможно, именно поэтому ему доверяют строительство шхуны для сына богатого чиновника, который хочет себе самый быстрый корабль в Саус Блю. У Паули такие корабли обычно выходят лучше, чем торговые, поэтому он сам подбирает материалы, едва сверяясь со сметой. В этом он подсознательно следует убеждениям Айсберга: если корабль понравится клиенту, то он подпишет любой счёт.

Поднимая вместе со всеми мачту, Паули иногда оглядывается на Луччи — тот уже давно перестал носить белые рубашки, зато теперь ходит напоказ в белой майке, умудряясь не загореть на солнце. Когда он уходит немного раньше остальных, ребята шутят, мол, каждый вечер Молчун сбрасывает шкуру и меняет на новую, белую, свежую, чтобы часом не затеряться среди них, мужланов. Паули смеётся вместе со всеми, а сам иногда задумывается: почему так?

Иногда, когда Луччи не смешивает его с грязью одним только взглядом, не подкалывает и не мешает напиваться вдрызг из-за очередного проигрыша в покер, Паули ему завидует: появился так недавно, не слишком много знает о кораблях, но уже на ответственной должности.

Паули не очень-то хочет дружить с таким парнем. Да, ответственный, да, хороший работник, но уж больно паскудный у него характер. Это не даёт смириться даже с тем, что Паули волшебным образом оказывается чуть меньше бит после вечера в кабаке, игорном притоне или же привычном баре.

Сегодня, идя вместе с Луччи домой — им по пути приличную часть дороги, — Паули шутит про ангела-хранителя в первый и последний раз. Луччи молча впечатывает его в стену, смотрит тяжело, нечитаемо, Паули ощущает, как встают дыбом волосы на затылке, а Луччи тихо говорит:

— Я думал, хотя бы ты удержишься от этих дурацких шуточек.

Паули впервые видит в Луччи человека, здесь, сейчас, ощущая тяжесть его руки на своём плече. Впервые понимает, что Луччи задевают эти их привычные зубоскальства, возможно, так же сильно, как самого Паули — сарказм Луччи, хотя тут уж никак наверняка не скажешь. Паули смотрит ему в глаза:

— А ты не человек, что ли? Или просто неприкасаемый?

Фыркает и сбрасывает руку Луччи с плеча, это легко сделать — хватка чуть ослабевает после слов Паули.

— Ладно уж, не буду. Но с тебя пиво, — Паули хохочет, впервые на трезвую голову хохочет в присутствии Луччи — слишком уж смешно смотреть на его вытянувшееся лицо, да и голубь выглядит осуждающе. — Не сегодня, расслабься.

До дома Паули доходит без приключений.

Как и неделю спустя, когда обещанного пива хватило на то, чтобы забыть, в какой стороне дом.


	5. 4

Луччи стучит в двери перед собой, оглядывается по сторонам — помнит, что вроде как ему нужно опасаться всякого хулиганья, а не убивать за два щелчка пальцами. Район не похож на благополучный, небольшие оконца едва ли прикрыты занавесками. Луччи поднимает голову, вспоминая, на каком этаже живёт Паули, — кажется, там трещина на раме. Не слыша шагов за дверью, Луччи стучит ещё раз.

Когда дверь открывается слишком резко, Луччи только моргает. Паули смотрит на него, словно на психа. Или на привидение.

— Чего тебе? — Паули дышит на него смесью перегара и табачного дыма и моргает с усилием, словно проснулся от стука и не может привыкнуть к дневному свету. В этот момент Луччи очень хочется послать его к чёртовой матери и заодно — привычно уже — макнуть головой в канал, чтобы хоть немного пришел в себя... но этот метод можно приберечь до очередного вечера.

— Нужна твоя помощь, наставничек, — тянет Луччи, с удовольствием наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо Паули. Луччи чуть ли не тычет ему в нос чертежом уже сделанного, спущенного на воду корабля, и добавляет:

— Мне самому не разобраться. Можно зайти?

Луччи оглядывается — квартирка небольшая и захламленная. Точно так, как он и ожидал. Паули шумит где-то в ванной, фыркает, слышно, как плещет вода, и Луччи ухмыляется.

Конечно же, Луччи выбрал именно утро субботы для того, чтобы налаживать отношения с сослуживцами.

Паули появляется на пороге ванной, вытирает волосы полотенцем. Луччи с любопытством смотрит на его руки в шрамах от крупных порезов, оглядывает комнату, в которую так и не зашёл, и прослеживает взглядом идущего к столу Паули. Со стола вмиг сметается всё, что там стояло, вещи со стула оказываются где-то возле низкой кровати, и Паули кивает: садись мол. Сам он уходит в соседнюю с ванной комнату, наверное, кухню, потому что Луччи слышит громыхание столовых приборов и другие схожие шумы.

Будь здесь кто-то из своих, наверняка пошутил бы о слухе Луччи — он пытается уловить каждый звук, пытается составить своё мнение об этом шумном, вспыльчивом парне, одной визуальной информации мало — и, кажется, уши Луччи действительно шевелятся. Но он сидит здесь практически один, только Хаттори тихонько курлычет и переминается на плече.

Паули возвращается, держа в одной руке две открытые бутылки пива. Протягивает одну из них Луччи, и, когда тот качает головой, пожимает плечами и придвигает к столу другой стул. Луччи подмечает, что, хоть мебель здесь и ветхая, но ничего не собирается развалиться в ближайшие полчаса, как показалось на первый взгляд.

Паули отпивает из одной бутылки, другую ставит на стол, доверительно говорит:

— Знаешь, похмелье — очень херовая штука. Хорошо, что ты ничего вчера не пил, а то у этого Бруно явно что-то с руками. Не помню, чтобы кто-то ещё так наливал.

Паули чешет в затылке, глядит в окно — солнце заливает верхние этажи домов, — и говорит:

— Ты вообще-то зря пришёл, Луччи, я в чертежах мало что смыслю.

Луччи и сам это понимает, но видит, что контакт понемногу налаживается, уже примерно представляет, что и как нужно с этим парнем делать. Поэтому Луччи с задумчивым видом тянет:

— Ну, я не знал, но слышал, ты считаешься у Айсберга одним из лучших учеников. Решил спросить у тебя сначала.

Луччи расстилает на столе чертёж.

На самом деле чертёж предельно ясен даже для Луччи, который на верфи без году неделя, который ещё по дороге в этот проулок выделил основные моменты, да и грубая лесть, в принципе, не его конёк. Но Луччи действительно любопытно, что профессионал — ладно, не слишком-то профессионал — сможет рассказать любителю. Заодно, может, и сболтнёт что-то полезное, относящееся к миссии. Если поведётся, конечно же.

Луччи уходит от Паули только когда верхние этажи домов заливает красноватым светом заходящее солнце. Хаттори уснул где-то в районе обеда, когда этот псих ненормальный притащил с кухни хлеб, две чашки плохо заваренного чая и два ягара-стейка явно не первой свежести, и, не прекращая жевать, продолжил рассказывать о верфи в целом. Луччи уже не нужно было задавать наводящие вопросы, кивки принимались за одобрение и желание слушать дальше, и, кажется, теперь у Луччи гудит голова. Он пытается упорядочить всё, что Паули рассказал, но удаётся с трудом. Луччи то и дело посматривает на небо, на канал, на стены домов и на прохожих, и вдруг ловит себя на ощущении, будто Паули — действительно его напарник. Такой, с которым сквозь огонь, во... нет, не воду, но на опасное задание уж точно.

Луччи морщится и отчитывает самого себя, конечно же, мысленно.Четыре месяца в компании этого вспыльчивого идиота не должны так влиять на нормального агента СП9, да что там, даже семь лет не должны так влиять. Нельзя привязываться, напоминает себе Луччи и с завистью глядит вверх — где-то там по крышам скачет счастливчик Каку, который умудряется сработаться со всеми, не привлекая к себе... всяких вспыльчивых идиотов.

Луччи качает головой, глядя на проходящих мимо туристок в слишком коротких юбках, и назло неизвестно кому провожает их восхищённым свистом.


	6. 5

Паули всё ходит вокруг Луччи, словно нашкодивший кот, меньше разговаривает, больше думает и наблюдает. Не сказать чтобы они сильно дружили, но даже с приятелями Паули привык общаться на чуть более короткой ноге. А Луччи до сих пор кажется ему слишком чопорным. Хотя, и этого не отнять, разбирается в деле он хорошо, паршивец.

Завязывая очередной фалинь на небольшой шлюпке, Паули решает, что обязательно, обязательно потащит ублюдка за собой в казино. А то обычно Луччи просто оказывается в том районе вечером, «на прогулке», по его словам, а внутри ни разу не был.

В эту же пятницу.

На его счастье, аванс выдают в эту же пятницу, утром, и во время обеденного перерыва он сообщает Луччи:

— Павём авоня азино, понял?

Луччи сидит с видом оскорблённого достоинства; Паули беззвучно ржёт, дожёвывает бутерброд и повторяет:

— В казино сегодня идём, говорю.

Луччи приподнимает одну бровь, и Паули хочется сравнить его с одним из шастающих по доку беспризорных котов — так же прислушиваются иногда.

— Тебе же не страшно? — закидывает удочку Паули. — А вдруг ты везучий? Разделим по-честному, тридцать на семьдесят. Мне семьдесят за то, что привёл.

Луччи поджимает губы, и Паули ясно понимает: чтобы не рассмеяться. Настроение по непонятным причинам повышается, Паули несильно тычет Луччи в плечо кулаком и не успевает увернуться от ответного удара. Притворно охает, поднимается, кидает корку хлеба в море, чайкам на растерзание, и говорит:

— Ну, тогда вечером жду у входа в квартал.

Паули смотрит на него через плечо и тут же отворачивается — всё-таки слишком забавно у Луччи вытянулось лицо. Но ведь придёт. Паули точно знает, что придёт.

Вечером Паули уже не кажется, что это такая уж хорошая идея — темнеет, зажигаются фонари, кучка типов, которым Паули только недавно отдал долг, посматривают на него с эдакими нехорошими усмешками. Поубивал бы, думает Паули, но натянуто улыбается им в ответ.

— Твои приятели? — спрашивает издалека Луччи. Усмешки «приятелей» словно разгораются, один из них тянет:

— А, Паули, ты решил, что птица поможет выиграть крупную сумму?

— Да пошли вы, — бормочет Паули. Оглядывается на Луччи и быстро идёт вперёд, зажигая сигару. Вывеска над входом потёртая и уже приелась Паули, но Луччи, кажется, изучает её, прежде чем зайти внутрь. Потому что Паули слышит его шаги только минуту спустя.

Комнатка небольшая, захламленная, усталый парень в униформе раздаёт карты на одном столе, его брат-близнец — перестаёшь различать этих дилеров после того, как они неделю поработают здесь, — стоит у рулетки. Возле стойки для дартс, где, Паули знает наверняка, уменьшенная мишень и смещённый центр тяжести у дротиков, сегодня почти никого нет.

— А, здравствуй, Паули, — щурится на него проходящий мимо официант. — Как обычно?

— Нет, — Луччи идёт вперёд, и Паули успевает только пожать плечами, проходя мимо официанта.

Паули приходится подкурить ещё одну сигару. Первая выпала изо рта, когда Луччи со второй попытки попал «в яблочко» и сгрёб довольно неплохую сумму. Паули идёт за Луччи, смутно раздосадованный. Думал, будет что-то рассказывать этому чопорному ублюдку, жаловаться, а теперь и жаловаться вроде как не на что, и...

— Играешь, Паули?

На столе две стопки фишек, которые Паули знает слишком хорошо. Луччи смотрит на него искоса.

— Играю, — говорит Паули и решительно добавляет денег в общую ставку. Дилер раздает карты, Паули хватает свои и смотрит, как Луччи поднимает их, — так медленно, с такой неохотой, будто жалеет, что вообще решил связаться с этим грязным притоном. Паули поднимает свои карты и думает: «Чёрт, придётся блефовать».

Спустя полчаса Паули поджигает третью сигару — стопка фишек возле Луччи растёт, и охранники начинают недовольно посматривать на них двоих. Паули слишком хорошо помнит кулаки этих верзил на себе и втихаря тычет Луччи в бок, одними губами говорит: «Хорош», и взглядом указывает на охранников. Луччи ехидно усмехается, и, когда заканчивается кон, говорит:

— Я забираю выигрыш.

Их всё-таки подлавливают в том самом тупичке, где плохо горят фонари, и Паули отбивается, как может, от этих долбанутых на всю голову — ну, чёрт побери, как иначе. И, кажется, слышит незнакомый тихий голос:

— Угрожать вздумал?

Подсечка, два удара под рёбра и один в челюсть, Паули ловит предплечьем чужой кулак и внезапно понимает, что отбиваться уже не нужно. Только тупо смотрит на ладонь Луччи.

— Вставай, — говорит высоким, чуть курлычащим голосом Луччи. — Завтра нужно сдать те шлюпки.

— Так свою часть работы я сделал, — Паули хватается за ладонь и поднимается. У Луччи разбита губа и почему-то очень довольный вид. Ещё Луччи ныряет рукой в карман, достаёт пачку бели, отсчитывает чуть меньше половины и протягивает их Паули.

— Э...

— Твои тридцать процентов. За то, что привёл.

Паули улыбается широко-широко, хоть это и слегка больно, и выхватывает деньги из рук Луччи.


	7. 6

Наверное, угроза была лишней, думает Луччи. Хотя всё равно он избил того парня до потери сознания, так что парень не должен ничего вспомнить, если очнётся. Сложнее с Паули.

Он, кажется, не понимает намёков, и уже третью неделю Луччи не может отвязаться от «Ну пойдём, ты ж везунчик! Жалко, что ли?». Луччи жалко времени, Луччи не хочется отбиваться от охранников очередного притона, или показывать Паули, как именно можно выиграть крупную сумму. С Паули станется, возьмёт джек-пот, и потом ищи его в одном из каналов. Луччи не хочет терять такой удобный источник информации, помимо прочего, так что он отказывается раз за разом.

Сладить с пьяным Паули чуть сложнее, но Луччи справляется и с этим. Теперь уход с работы превращается в кошки-мышки независимо от степени трезвости Паули: то он упрашивает Луччи пойти в казино, то предлагает выпить, то яростно приглашает на очередное проводящееся в городе Луччи-не-слышит-что. От Паули приходится уходить зигзагами и закоулками. Луччи слишком лень запугивать его или пытаться серьёзно вразумить, а так хоть лучше сможет ориентироваться в этом безумном городе.

Луччи начинает ненавидеть этот город.

Очередной уход с работы проходит неожиданно без зацепок. Паули молчит всю дорогу, словно задумался, и расстаётся с Луччи на привычном перекрёстке. Луччи, конечно, удивляется этому, но тем лучше.

Луччи виду не подаёт, но удивляется ещё больше, когда следующим утром, в выходной, слышит стук в двери. На пороге стоит Паули, салютует ему двумя бутылками пива и широко, по-идиотски широко улыбается.

— Ну что, не рад, напарничек? Я тут такой чертёж откопал, ух!

Луччи настораживается, но тут же вздыхает — конечно, так Паули к нему и пришёл с чертежом нужного Спандаму оружия.

— Паули, у меня де...

— Да какие у тебя дела, ври больше, — Паули пытается протиснуться мимо него. Смотрит в глаза Луччи и жестом фокусника достает из внутреннего кармана вечной джинсовой куртки небольшую непрозрачную бутылку. — Бруно ликёр подогнал, говорит, то что надо под кофе. А ты только его и хлещешь. Ну, что, на пороге пить будем?

Луччи щурится — откуда только Бруно узнал? — и отодвигается нарочито медленно. Паули осматривается, присвистывает, замечая небольшой книжный шкаф, и сразу подвигает стул к нему. Луччи давит порыв раздражения, замечает только коротко:

— Не вздумай листать грязными руками.

— Ладно, ладно, — Паули только раз поднимает на него взгляд, но тут же утыкается обратно в книгу. — Ты где-то заказывал этот справочник? Я даже в каталогах такого не видел, смотри, как круто описали строение мачт. Стой, так ты поэтому так быстро научился?..

Луччи пожимает плечами и идёт ставить воду для кофе. Не говорить же ему, что пришлось нехотя, стиснув зубы, попросить этот справочник у Каку, который с детства собирал книги по кораблестроению, где только мог.

Слегка нетрезвый Паули соглашается вернуться домой только на закате. Всё это время Луччи слушал его байки, на этот раз другие, чаще спрашивал что-то сам, листал пресловутый справочник, чтобы оспорить ту или иную постройку, и, кажется, это ликёр в кофе развязал ему язык. Луччи хмурится — Паули, оказывается, помнил чей-то голос в тот момент, когда они отбивались, но не ассоциировал его с Луччи. Это, наверное, к лучшему.

Может, стоит почаще его провоцировать. Заместить воспоминания в его голове. Чревовещательский голос должен пригодиться и здесь.


	8. 7

Паули ругается так, как не ругался никогда в жизни. С задором, с предвкушением драки, цепляясь по мелочам, забывая в перепалке, что этот молчаливый ублюдок вообще-то оскорбил его, вспоминая об этом только после его и своих синяков, разбитых губ, глядя на свой заплывший глаз в зеркало. И самое удивительное — он смеётся каждый раз после такой драки.

Смеётся и подаёт Луччи руку, а этот ублюдок обычно руку игнорирует и встаёт сам.

Смеётся и крепко хватается за ладонь Луччи, протянутую с показной неохотой.

Как ни странно, с профессиональной точки зрения Паули намного чаще не сходится во мнениях с Каку, душой верфи и очень талантливым парнем. Но эти споры проходят с карандашом в руках, до охрипшего голоса каждого из них, и в итоге Паули всё равно плетётся к Айсбергу выяснять, кто правее. В большинстве случаев талант Каку берёт верх над мнением Паули, и тогда Паули срочно хочется отыскать Луччи — хоть кулаки почесать можно.

Паули не знает, когда и как получается, что они сидят в обеденный перерыв на краю причала — ещё немного и можно свалиться в воду, а ведь отсюда спускают корабли с самой высокой посадкой. Паули жалуется на неудачную игру прошлой ночью, говорит с набитым ртом, отрывает от бутерброда щепоть хлеба и протягивает Хаттори, всё равно ведь Луччи молчит.

И так же удивлённо, как и Луччи, смотрит, как голубь вытягивает шею вперёд и шустро тянет на себя хлеб. Доедает Паули уже молча, ждёт, пока голубь почистит пёрышки, а потом Луччи говорит тихо:

— Он раньше только у меня брал еду. И у Каку иногда.

Гладит пальцем спинку Хаттори, а Паули глотает последний кусок и улыбается широко:

— Ну, значит, мы друзья теперь?

— Теперь? — эхом повторяет Луччи.

— Ну, не знаю, какие еще тебе, бревну, доказательства нужны, — улыбается Паули.

А смотрит серьёзно, взвешивая то, что только что выпалил.

Что, и правда, друзья?

Досужие разговорчики не в счёт, наверное, но со стороны они и вправду должны выглядеть лучшими друзьями. Да и кому ещё Паули пожалуется, чтобы выслушать в конце «Нечего было столько пить» и засчитать это за утешение. В работе они тоже... ладят, насколько можно ладить с Луччи, да и шутка про ангела-хранителя всё вертится на языке Паули, хоть и не может теперь повторить её. Он видел нормальную реакцию Луччи. Не молчание, а реакцию. А это многого стоит.

Паули важно кивает, хлопает Луччи по спине, ладонью накрывает Хаттори, всего на миг, встаёт и потягивается:

— Ну что, за работу?

— Смотрите, трудоголик проснулся. Не терпится проиграть премию?

Паули смеётся и по привычке протягивает Луччи ладонь.


	9. 8

Луччи смотрит на Паули. Поглядывает искоса. Следит, когда появится свободное время, выкраивает это самое свободное время, как может.

Внутренний голос, холодный, неумолимый, безжалостный, говорит ему: Луччи, ты из ума выжил — тратить время на мелкую сошку, подбирайся к заданию. Луччи и рад бы ответить этому внутреннему голосу, что сошка и есть часть задания, но на любом острове, в любом море тех, кто разговаривает с голосами в своей голове, зовут сумасшедшими. Луччи очень хочется верить, что он ещё не сошел с ума.

Луччи осторожничает как может, но иногда Паули, наверное, замечает эти его взгляды. Смотрит с прищуром, мол, дело есть, что ли. Оглядывается иногда, и тогда Луччи едва успевает скрыться, затеряться в толпе.

Собственное поведение раздражает, и поэтому очередной выходной Луччи тратит на местную библиотеку — изучает подборки новостей за последние тридцать лет, пытается понять, как именно можно найти чертежи для того самого оружия. Натыкается на фотографию запуска Пыхтящего Тома: Айсберг выглядит совсем несолидно, впрочем, теперешнее его поведение тоже не тянет на мэра города, Катти Флам кажется знакомым, как и паренёк на переднем плане. Луччи вглядывается, щурится и с силой хлопает газетой о стол.

— Никуда не годится, — говорит он тихо, не своим, конечно, голосом, потому что уши есть даже у стен.

— И то верно, — Каку отлипает от книжного стеллажа. Луччи не заметил его. Плохо и хорошо — Каку умудрился стать сильнее за то время, что они торчат здесь, а вот у Луччи реакция сдаёт.

— У меня ничего нового, — Каку опережает вопрос Луччи. — У тебя, видно, тоже. Калифа тоже мало что узнала, Айсберг оказался слишком скрытным. Я ещё только у Бруно не спрашивал. Спандам наверняка скоро позвонит, почти год прошел. Да, твой лучший друг ничего не рассказывал?

— Чёрт бы его побрал, — выдыхает Луччи, жмурится и массирует виски. Он сам не знает, к Спандаму это относится или же к Паули.

Каку подходит ближе, говорит негромко:

— Скоро заканчиваем один корабль Дозора, ты знаешь, о каком корабле я говорю, верно? Калифа говорила, отпустят всех. Собираемся на другом острове.

— Зачем?

— Нам надо отдохнуть, — с невесёлым видом говорит Каку. — Сменить обстановку. Подраться, наконец. Скажешь, неохота?

Луччи смотрит на Каку, потом на газету перед собой.

— Всё равно вернёмся следующим же вечером. Не думаю, что один день что-то изменит, — Каку улыбается уголком губ.

Луччи кивает, аккуратно складывает газету и кладёт на место. Каку остаётся, идёт вглубь зала, где, кажется, лежат очередные справочники, Луччи вслушивается в его шаги, выходя из помещения, продолжает слушать, идя по коридору, и едва не сталкивается с Паули.

— Ты там что, романов начитался? — Паули фыркает, смеётся собственной шутке. Луччи смотрит на него пристально, внимательно, и под его взглядом Паули как-то затихает.

А Луччи просто не может понять себя. Понять, зачем ему столько глядеть на Паули, почему так важно отслеживать его реакции и знать, к чему они и от чего они. Он трясёт головой, идёт мимо Паули и щурится на яркое после полумрака библиотеки солнце.

Один день и вправду ничего не изменит. И, возможно, подальше от верфи Луччи сможет разобраться в себе.


	10. 9

Постепенно, притирками, ссорами, выяснением рабочих отношений, путём проб и ошибок, они привыкают друг к другу — настолько, что Паули почти не удивляется, когда Луччи соглашается на его внезапное предложение пойти на карнавал.

— Ты же здесь раньше не был? Ну вот и ощутишь дух города, — говорит Паули, перекидывая через плечо моток верёвки. — На Сан-Фаруто не такой размах, а тут прибавят еще один день к выходным. Много чего успеем.

— Пф. Проиграть зарплату, например?

Паули обиженно смотрит на Луччи.

— Конечно, нет, идиот. Удача сегодня на моей стороне! Сорву джек-пот, вот увидишь.

Паули фыркает, когда Луччи недоверчиво качает головой, и продолжает:

— Вот только костюмы нужны. Тема в том, чтобы затеряться в толпе туристов. Да и вообще не принято без них в дни карнавала. Ты же ничего не думал?

— Конечно, нет.

— Тогда найду тебе простую маску. Только цвет скажи.

Луччи думает. Паули ждёт, выдыхая кольца дыма.

— Чёрную.

— Так и думал, — Паули смеётся, хлопает Луччи по плечу. — Тогда вечером на этом же месте.

Луччи кивает и уходит. Паули мчит домой — его костюм в том же состоянии, что и у Луччи, но упустить шанс перещеголять молчаливого ублюдка ох как не хочется.

Паули ловит себя на том, что улыбается непонятно чему.

«Вечером» наступает спустя три часа, наваливается на город тропическими сумерками, свечением фонарей с замысловатыми прорезями — кажется, будто вода и стены домов усеяны звёздами и различными фигурами. Каждый фонарь своего цвета, и отсветы на стенах, мягкие, расплывчатые, наслаиваются друг на друга и создают совсем фантастичный эффект. Улицы такие светлые, будто закат был пару минут назад.

Паули ждёт — с обычной лентой сигар, без привычных очков и куртки, почти похожий на «приличного человека», как иногда шутит Каку. Костюм немного жмёт в рукавах, а полумаска под шляпой кажется нелепой, и вообще-то это просто подержанные вещи, судя по запаху — Паули морщится, затягивается поглубже. Но на ковбоя он отдалённо похож.

Луччи появляется по правую руку от него, и Паули моргает, замечая движение. Луччи вечно подкрадывается, будто на кошачьих лапах, и сейчас тоже обходит его бесшумно.

На Луччи те же шмотки, в которых он пришёл на верфь в первый день. И ещё очень блестящий цилиндр.

— Ну, что?

Паули протягивает ему полумаску:

— Держи. Помочь завязать?

— Ладно уж.

Паули долго чертыхается, пытаясь не перепутать нечаянно прядь волос Луччи со шнурком от маски. Но наконец завязывает, и отходит, чтобы посмотреть на дело своих рук.

— Знаешь, ты на пижона смахиваешь, — доверительно сообщает Паули и на этот раз уклоняется... да и ударом это назвать нельзя, замах только. — Ну, идём?

— Почему я вообще на это согласился?

— Так мы ж друзья, — Паули улыбается.

Радостно ему.

Паули даже не успевает оглядываться по сторонам, он сразу краснеет, ловит краем глаза издевательскую усмешку Луччи и толкает его под бок. Слишком уж много обнажённых женских ножек, глубоких декольте и красивых спин, и Паули бормочет себе под нос новые, недавно слышанные ругательства: неожиданно для себя пополнил словарный запас, когда пил на прошлой неделе с моряком из Вест Блю.

— Что там? — негромко спрашивает Луччи, указывая на ярко освещённый второй этаж неброского дома. На балконе собралось слишком много полумасок, ящито и дело доносятся звон бокалов, смех и приглушённые уговоры.

— А, бал-маскарад устраивают. Кажется. Мне рассказывали...

Мимо проходит девушка в костюме кошки, причём Паули не уверен, что это ткань, а не краска, прикрывает кожу в интересных местах, и потому его голос падает до шёпота. Луччи вздёргивает брови — Паули до сих пор не понял, как это у него получается бровями выразить сразу столько, — переспрашивает:

— Рассказывали?

— Иди к чёрту, я раньше не мог выбраться в город из-за работы.

— Ну да, ну да, — тянет Луччи.

Он тащит Паули за локоть к входу.

— Эй, мы не...

— Здр-равствуйте, — говорит Луччи стоящей у входа девушке в строгом костюме.

На минутку, всего на минутку Паули кажется, будто в высоком этом, дурацком чревовещательском голосе, прорезаются раскатистые мягкие нотки. Он трясёт головой, а тем временем Луччи представляет себя и его, спрашивает, что здесь происходит, можно ли присоединиться и нужен ли членский взнос. Когда Паули переводит взгляд на Луччи, тот снова тянет его за собой, уже внутрь. Девушка смотрит им вслед с мечтательной улыбкой на лице, а Луччи шёпотом бросает через плечо:

— Салага.

Паули пьёт пунш, словно прилипнув к столику с заветной миской, и рассматривает танцующую толпу. Сам он слегка смущается приглашать кого-то из девушек на танец, хотя, если бы к нему подошли так же, как к Луччи возле самого входа: «Танцуешь, загадочный красавчик?», если бы увели в центр зала... да что уж теперь гадать.

Всего на миг он выхватывает взглядом пару — чёрная полумаска в цилиндре танцует с хохочущей маской в пышном голубом платье. У хохочущей маски длинные рыжие волосы, вырез на спине до ямочек над ягодицами и очень красивые ноги, у чёрной полумаски точёный профиль, пухлые чувственные губы и забавная бородка.

Паули понимает, что пропал.

По инерции потягивая пунш, Паули осознаёт, что ему уже довольно давно нравится Луччи, действительно нравится, и плевать он хотел на ублюдочный характер, тупые привычки и молчание. Вот только, наверное, нужно с этим что-то делать, а к действиям Паули пока совершенно не готов. Ему бы от этого открытия отойти.

И ещё Паули не знает, насколько это открытие радостное. И можно ли напиться пуншем, повод-то подходящий.

Луччи подходит к нему по окончанию танца, говорит:

— Не надоело тут торчать?

Хаттори чешет клювом крыло, как только договаривает предложение. Паули смотрит на скрытое маской лицо Луччи, делает вид, что рассматривает верхний край — неожиданно трудно смотреть ему в глаза — и отвечает:

— Ты же дашь мне в долг?

Луччи задумывается или делает вид, что задумывается.

— Зарплата скоро, кажется. Ладно.

— Ты настоящий друг! — Паули хлопает его по плечу.

До двух ночи он безбожно проигрывает всё, что у него есть, а потом Луччи надоедает за ним наблюдать, и Паули покорно идёт за Луччи до привычной их развилки.

— Надеюсь, до дому ты доберёшься без приключений, — Луччи церемонно приподнимает цилиндр и одновременно стягивает с себя маску. Протягивает её Паули и говорит:

— Я думал, будет хуже.

Луччи разворачивается и уходит, а Паули смотрит ему вслед.

Понимая, что точно пропал.


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (картинка кликабельная, но я не нашла, как отцентрировать или заставить её открываться в новом окне, извините)

После напряжённого дня Луччи не отправляется, как обычно, домой. Не идёт он и в бар к Бруно и вместе с остальными членами бригады в город. Вместо этого он возвращается в доки, чтобы забраться куда-нибудь повыше, где просматривается местность, и хорошенько подумать. Мачта одного из достраивающихся кораблей отлично для этого подходит.

Его беспокоит, что он не помнит, когда, в какой момент Паули перестал быть лишь одним из кусочков мозаики, из которой складывалось задание. Ни на одном вводном инструктаже когда-то давно, во время обучения, не говорили, что это возможно, лишь туманно предостерегали. Юным агентам правительства ни к чему лишние эмоции: наставники об этом позаботились. Переосмысление всех событий требует времени.

Когда начинают загораться уже далеко не первые звёзды и выползает из-за горизонта луна, Луччи вспоминает.

Он испугался за Паули.

Был рабочий момент, запомнившийся отдельными картинками, словно какому-то чудаку вздумалось запечатлеть эту историю на бумаге нелепыми, кривыми, нервными росчерками карандаша.

В тот вечер шёл мелкий дождь, и до сдачи яхты заказчику оставалось всего ничего — проверить реи, закрепить декор на мачтах и бортах, убедиться, что всё в порядке и корабль готов к плаванию. Сам Луччи отпиливал небольшой кусок дерева, чтобы закрыть оставленную по недосмотру дыру.

Луччи помнит: короткий матерной вопль, нелепо раскрытый рот, летящая вниз мокрая джинсовая куртка и сиротливо болтающийся обрывок верёвки.

Луччи помнит: ветер не успевает забиться в уши, Хаттори не успевает за его прыжками, сам Луччи едва успевает понять, что нельзя говорить самому.

Луччи помнит: он подхватил Паули почти у самой палубы, ухватившись за уже натянутые для парусов верёвки, чуть не ободрал ладони до кости. Пробегавший мимо Каку встретился взглядом с Луччи и неодобрительно покачал головой, но Луччи дышал так же тяжело, как и Паули, и гладил кончиками пальцев спинку опустившегося на плечо Хаттори.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/mqteDTV.png)

Луччи помнит: Паули, отдышавшись, поднял глаза, ошеломлённые, неверящие, невидящие, и прошептал едва слышно:

— Спасибо.

Наверняка перед глазами Паули всё ещё мелькал несущийся навстречу город.

Луччи помнит: отчитывал этого идиота, возможно, даже громче, чем мог бы себе позволить голубь, потом вообще ушёл с верфи, и никто его не останавливал.

Луччи помнит: вернулся туда уже ночью, кое-как перебинтовав руки. Найдя ту самую верёвку, отвязал её, тщательно осмотрел по всей длине, проверил оборванный конец и сам удивился своей реакции: удлинившиеся ногти впились в бинты до кровавых точек. Верёвка была не оборвана, а обрезана, причём очень искусно, так, что Паули не заметил этого сразу.

Наверное, Луччи где-то зачлось то, что он год слушал разглагольствования этого идиота о его любимых канатах. Потому что сам, без этого вроде бы ненужного ему знания, он вряд ли понял бы, как это подстроили. А на верёвке всё ещё оставался едва уловимый запах, знакомый запах, и это значило — поработали свои.

А такое не прощается.

Кем бы Луччи ни был — парнем семи пядей во лбу, агентом правительства или шпионом революционеров, хоть чурбаном бесчувственным, и то понял бы.

А он был и тем, и другим, и третьим.

Луччи помнит: через неделю после этого в квартале с дурной репутацией нашли едва дышавшего Джимми, который работал здесь всего два месяца, но успел снискать сомнительную славу среди женского населения и посетителей баров. Джимми, парня с золотыми руками, которому очень хотелось пробиться в начальники или хотя бы первые плотники — звание, которым Паули наградили за неделю до прибытия Джимми. Завистливого парня Джимми, которого никто не научил терпению.

Луччи помнит: Джимми вернулся спустя месяц и так никому и не рассказал, кто его избил. Теперь он вёл себя тише воды, ниже травы, а Паули так вообще старался избегать.

Луччи помнит: Каку тогда отозвал его, вроде бы на обед — они на самом деле пообедали, — а потом хлопнул Луччи по плечу и ушёл с непонятной улыбочкой.

И ещё Луччи помнит: спиной чувствовал — Паули нахмурился было, когда они ушли куда-то вдвоем. Но стоило Луччи вернуться, как Паули просиял улыбкой и половину своей пресной булки немедленно скрошил для Хаттори.

Луччи помнит: именно тогда от этой его улыбки что-то ёкнуло в груди.

Утром, после ночи самосознания, Луччи оказывается на этой же мачте. Он думает: началось ли это тогда или же чуть раньше. Луччи спрашивает себя, что было бы, если бы он не прыгнул, не содрал в кровь ладони, которые еще долго заживали после того. Спрашивает себя: если бы он не успел поймать Паули, изменилось бы что-то?

И, пока Луччи думает, Паули подкрадывается сзади и пытается столкнуть Хаттори с плеча. Луччи перехватывает его руку, оглядывается, а Паули только улыбается дурашливо:

— Эй, мы закончили с этим кораблём, чего расселся, придурок? Идём дальше.

Луччи на миг жмурится: ёкнуло и теперь. И покорно, с утомленным видом, поднимается с места и идёт следом.


	12. 11

Паули живёт, как обычно. Вдыхает запах свежей пеньки, смолы, раскалённого на солнце дерева, крепкий табачный дым и солёный морской бриз, слушает ругань, указания от товарищей, похвалу от Айсберга и тихое курлыканье Хаттори. Пьёт пиво, виски, контрабандную дрянь, от которой дерёт горло поутру.

Работает, не покладая рук. Убегает от кредиторов, чтобы в следующую же пятницу расплатиться с ними выигрышем и сразу влезть в новые долги. Продолжает ругать туристок и жительниц города за излишнюю распущенность. Подолгу изучает старые чертежи кораблей, иногда засиживаясь с бумагами за полночь в библиотеке или у себя дома.

Пытается залипать на Луччи не так явно.

После своего «открытия» Паули временами ловит себя на том, что смотрит на Луччи слишком уж долго или слишком хорошо помнит ощущения от случайного прикосновения, или пытается услышать другой голос в этом издевательском курлыканье. Паули уговаривает себя не обращать внимания, забыть, забить, отвлечься, но в свободное время эта ехидная скотина всё равно занимает его мысли.

Паули проклинает и благословляет сложившуюся традицию всей бригадой отмокать в парной после сдачи очередного корабля. Луччи появляется на этих сборищах через раз, вечно сидит в стороне от всех, и пара в комнате недостаточно, чтобы скрыться от чьего-то взгляда. Взгляда Паули, например.

Паули уже углядел на его спине странно расположенные шрамы, но шанс, что Луччи когда-нибудь расскажет, откуда они, вообще нулевой. Паули замечает чуть более светлую кожу на его ладонях, и каждый раз сердце пропускает удар — если бы не Луччи...

Паули старается не закусывать губу, когда часть парней, среди которых и Луччи, расходятся по одиночным, отдельным кабинкам. В такие моменты он выходит вроде как за водой, а на самом деле уходит к себе. Домой. Прохладный воздух чуть кружит голову, ноги не держат, и, заходя в свою квартирку, Паули сцепляет зубы.

Отчаянно не хочется представлять, чем и как Луччи занимается в этой одиночной кабинке, где на самом деле ждет какая-то девушка. Отчаянно не хочется представлять, как Луччи целуется, как двигаются его руки, а всё равно представляется, и Паули матерится сквозь зубы, стучит кулаком по стене и идёт под контрастный душ.

В одно прекрасное утро он просыпается после такого душа больным, простуженным, просит отгул и целый день валяется на кровати, покашливая, и встаёт только за чаем. Очень удивляется, когда вечером в его дверь стучат, и на пороге оказывается Луччи. Скороговоркой выпаливает:

— Ничего страшного, завтра вернусь, ты, наверное, сам заболел, подозрительно заботливый, может, тебе кредиторы наговорили чего, я сам разберусь, вали, — захлопывает дверь у Луччи перед носом и дрожащими руками тянется за сигарами. Слушает удаляющиеся шаги. Поджигает спичку и прикуривает.

Одно дело успокаивать разыгравшееся воображение холодным душем, другое — заметить засос на его шее и следы от царапин на плечах, которые он даже не пытается как-то скрыть майкой.


	13. 12

Луччи живёт, как обычно. В последнее время всё чаще уезжает из города на другой остров, развеяться, потренироваться, как привык. Иногда к нему присоединяется Бруно, иногда Калифа. Каку, кажется, даже ночует на верфи, впрочем, Луччи ни в чём не может быть уверенным на все сто.

Луччи думает иногда: слишком уж это накладно. Намного легче было бы ворваться в офис Айсберга, допросить его, возможно, даже без применения особо жестоких пыток, узнать правду и тотчас же свалить отсюда куда подальше. Ему здесь не нравится.

Город — полный воды, людей, сырой, шумный, практически без клочка нормальной земли. Скучный, однообразный — за полтора года Луччи привык ко всем местным развлечениям, даже к Аква Лагуне привык — и ещё его «накама» в довесок. Слишком пресные, слишком слабые люди, считающие его равным себе. Луччи втайне рад тому, что его маскировка всё ещё на высшем уровне, но и от неё он устает.

Как ни странно, разнообразие вносит именно Паули.

Луччи замечает всё — взгляды исподтишка, случайные и не очень прикосновения, с неудовольствием передаёт Хаттори ему в руки и с тем же неудовольствием ловит себя почти на том же. Слишком уж долго иногда смотрит на Паули, не спешит выпускать его из рук, когда дотаскивает за шкирку до перекрёстка, откуда Паули уже вполне способен доплестись до дома без приключений.

Перебранки с ним почти напоминают перебранки с Джабурой. Почти — потому что Паули нельзя припугнуть силой или фруктом, нельзя впечатать в стену так, чтобы его потом латали в больнице чёрт знает сколько времени. Во-первых, это сорвёт миссию, во-вторых, это повлияет на его репутацию. И, иногда признаётся себе Луччи, в-третьих — ему будет скучно.

Правда, когда он в очередной раз за ноги вытаскивает Паули из казино, и кредиторы не идут за Паули только из-за его, Роба Луччи, репутации, кажется, что лучше бы было скучно. Но на полпути до треклятого перекрёстка Паули трезвеет настолько, что может встать на полусогнутых ногах, опираясь о плечо Луччи, и выдохнуть, чуть ли не касаясь губами его уха:

— Чувак, ты охуенный.

Луччи бросает его, бросает здесь же, идёт к себе быстрым шагом, не оглядываясь. Слова Паули словно ошпаривают его, а может, его губы всё-таки коснулись Луччи, сожгли какой-то предохранитель в голове. Хорошо развлёкся, ничего не скажешь.


	14. 13

Паули кажется — скоро он сойдёт с ума. Год назад он встречался с парнем, который сейчас уехал на родной остров, это были его первые и единственные отношения... и то не было так плохо. Они целовались, обжимались по подворотням и тёмным углам, на людях вели себя прилично, почти как незнакомцы, шутили по-дурацки и только для двоих, и с ним было легко, пока Паули не повысили. Оба скучали, но вскоре всё более редкие встречи перестали нравиться обоим. Всё меньше сносило крышу. Всё меньше хотелось даже разговаривать.

Даже в самом начале, когда Паули ещё боялся подойти к тому парню, робел, просто смотрел на него, а потом фантазировал в душе, и то не было так плохо.

Сейчас Паули не знает, чего ему хочется больше: продолжать дружить с Луччи — ну, они же друзья — или же попробовать пойти дальше, узнать, как Луччи целуется на самом деле, если Паули повезёт, конечно же. Сейчас Паули не знает, как у него получается общаться с Луччи нормально. Чудом, наверное. Ну, или помогает чопорность этого придурка — вроде нормально общаются, а потом выдаст что-то такое, отчего у Паули сразу кулаки чешутся.

Да даже в семнадцать лет так хреново не было, думает Паули, запираясь в душе утром субботы. Вспоминает всего ничего, прикосновение к плечу, бесящую ухмылку, как напрягается шея Луччи, когда он пьёт воду, запрокинув голову, и спускает в кулак, чертыхается отчаянно и бьёт стенку другой рукой. Трясёт головой, очень быстро моется и вырубает воду, одевается на бегу, едва успевает прибежать на верфь.

Очередной корабль торжественно и медленно спускается на воду, и главные плотники, среди которых и они с Луччи, уже выстроились на краю причала. По традиции они всегда провожают своё детище в первое плавание.

Луччи фыркает, когда запыхавшийся Паули втискивается в ряд.

— Нет, иди к чёрту, не проспал, — яростно шепчет Паули и тут же принимает серьёзный вид для фотографии. Незаметно тычет кулаком в бок Луччи, получает такой же незаметный тычок в ответ, мельком смотрит удивленно — Луччи же так никогда не делал...

И летит в воду, запоздало осознавая, что его снова подсекли.

Потом ребята, смеясь, отдают ему фотографию с его перекошенной рожей в центре, там же — ехидная ухмылка Луччи. Паули натянуто смеётся вместе со всеми и грозится надрать этому ублюдку задницу. И действительно дерётся с Луччи, едва завидев его, в очередной раз проигрывает и уже без всякого пыла говорит:

— Ну, ты у меня ещё попляшешь.

А фотография — во внутреннем кармане куртки.


	15. 14

Луччи кажется — неправильно это всё. Учили не тому, учили подавлять чувства, а они захлёстывают его с головой. Учили доверять фрукту, а звериный инстинкт говорит: опасно. Учили полагаться на разум, холодный и беспристрастный, и он говорит: это совершенно лишнее. Луччи старается вести себя, как обычно, помнить про своё задание, делать свою работу, в конце концов.

Но Луччи вмиг забывает всё, чему учили, стоит только Паули оказаться рядом, улыбнуться коротко перед тем, как помчать дальше, устанавливая крепления.

Луччи частенько сбегает от него под надуманными предлогами, при этом занимаясь тем, чем действительно стоит заниматься, — работой, работой под прикрытием, сбором информации. Но временами прорывается желание остаться, слушать тупые шутки, глядеть на все более пьянеющего Паули и удивляться самому себе: почему? Пока что Луччи хватает только на это короткое слово.

Луччи понимает, что неправильно тянуться за его смехом, за его подколками, которые иногда даже кажутся обидными, но не может ничего с собой поделать. Может, кто-то из своих, кто лучше помнит про обыкновенные чувства и эмоции, мог бы подсказать ему, что происходит, точнее, как от этого избавиться, — Луччи ведь и сам смутно знает, в чём дело.

Но соль в том, что с этим приходится разбираться в одиночку.

Вдыхая дым чужих сигар.

Этот запах скоро въестся — уже въелся — в волосы Луччи, в память Луччи, и даже если эти сигары будет курить кто-то другой, Луччи всё равно сможет заметить разницу. Слишком уж хорошо он запомнил запах самого Паули.

Думая, а не мерещится ли.

Жадные, иногда слишком неприкрытые взгляды, улыбки — натянутые и искренние, прикосновения — в драке и по работе долгие, подрагивающими грубыми пальцами.

Почти боясь того, что скоро Паули озвучит вслух свою несомненную... привязанность.


	16. 15

Паули долго настраивается на этот день. До сих пор он только море знает каким чудом пытался себя не обнаружить. Не спугнуть его. Потому что Паули не знает, как может отреагировать Роб Луччи, но точно помнит, что разговоры про личные дела Луччи не очень любит.

Паули пытается поймать момент — обеденный перерыв, полчаса в раздевалке, верхушка мачты, — но что-то мешает каждый раз.

А когда, наконец, получается, когда Паули выговаривает, наконец, без запинок:

— Луччи, задержись на пару минут, — то он не верит сам себе.

Луччи медленно кивает и идёт вслед за ним.

По дороге Паули успевает передумать сотни мыслей, фраз и предложений. Паули успевает почувствовать себя мальчишкой с потными от волнения ладонями, девицей поприличнее — щёки горят, раскалённые, будто бы Паули голову в печь сунул, и даже мертвецом — ненароком касается ледяными пальцами губ, когда прикуривает.

По дороге Паули быстрыми затяжками втягивает в себя дым полутора сигар, смолу полутора сигар, горечь сотни сигар — на случай, если откажут, подвергнут публичной насмешке. Паули знает, как относятся к таким, как он, и знает, нутром чует: может, Луччи тоже был не только с девушками. Паули ведёт его в вечно пустой верёвочный склад именно поэтому.

Паули прокашливается, когда они, наконец, останавливаются, и с удивлением понимает, что не может сказать ни слова. Голова Паули пуста, словно доки ранним утром, и он может только рассматривать Луччи. Сверлить его взглядом. Слишком, наверное, откровенно пялиться на излом бровей, которые сейчас не нахмурены, на тяжелые смоляные волны волос, на слишком светлую на их фоне шею... Луччи прокашливается в свою очередь.

Паули вздрагивает, потому что замечает: Хаттори здесь нет.

Паули смотрит ему в глаза один короткий миг и замирает. Пронзает осознание: он догадался. Он знает. Несмотря на все попытки Паули быть просто дружелюбным.

Ну и что, блядь, теперь делать, думает Паули.

Луччи смотрит на него выжидательно, с вежливым интересом. Может, тоже разглядывает, думает Паули, и сразу гонит от себя эту мысль — ему-то зачем?

Паули нервно облизывает губы и всё-таки замечает, как Луччи следит взглядом за его языком. Паули тянется за сигарой, но рука замирает на полпути, и он выдыхает:

— Я...

В глазах Луччи на миг мелькает что-то необъяснимое. Паули щурится, пытаясь удержать это в памяти. Паули ощущает прилив уверенности в себе из-за этого и, пока не схлынуло, выпаливает:

— Луччи, ты мне нравишься. Да что там, ты охуенный. Ты очень мне нравишься.

Паули кажется, что он пьян, так ему становится легко. Паули кажется, что, обернись даже сейчас Луччи какой-то хищной хернёй, вырви ему прямо из груди сердце — хуже не будет. И больно тоже.

Потому что взгляд Паули встречается с растерянным взглядом Луччи.

Потому что Луччи раскрывает рот, и, наверное, думает Паули, наверное, сейчас он даже что-то скажет в ответ без этой своей птицы.


	17. 16

Луччи глядит на него, глядит ему в глаза, и всё не может понять, почему. Почему именно этот, крикливый, шумный, искренний, так задел его, ведь Луччи и раньше слышал десятки признаний, и не от одних только девушек. Так что же происходит теперь, думает он и щурится, заметив, как Паули улыбается уголками губ. Луччи невольно переводит взгляд на его извечные защитные очки, чтобы понять, что же так веселит Паули в его, Луччи, лице, но Луччи боится увидеть в отражении что-то неожиданное. Неприятное для него самого.

Умница-Хаттори бесшумно опускается на плечо Луччи, давая ещё немного времени.

— Я польщён, — говорит Луччи. — И что теперь?

Только свои, из СП9, смогли бы заметить, каких сил Луччи стоило поддерживать это деланное спокойствие.

«Впору взять за шиворот этого притихшего идиота и утопить в канале, как кутёнка», — думает Луччи. Он не знает, интуиция ли подсказывает, что он опасен, — не в том плане, в каком Луччи привык действовать кулаками, — или же Луччи просто не желает ничего менять. Луччи чувствует, что потихоньку теряет контроль над собой, а это худшее, что может быть с правительственным агентом.

Паули отвлекает, говорит:

— Ну, знаешь, обычно в таком случае отвечают что-то, говорят о своих чувствах, о своём...

Он запинается, и его щёки снова розовеют. Он договаривает:

— Говорят, свободен ты или уже встречаешься с кем-то.

Ещё он прикусывает кончик сигары и снова улыбается. Такой непривычный, такой уверенный в себе на вид, Луччи даже примерно не знает, долго ли Паули эту уверенность копил. Паули спрашивает чуть неразборчиво, всё ещё держа в зубах сигару:

— Неужели ты не знал этого, а, Луччи?

Луччи чувствует, что всё может измениться, всё изменится, если ответить так, как ждёт Паули. Если ждёт, конечно, а то кто его знает.

Луччи чувствует, как стихает буря в его душе, — надо же, оказывается, она там бушевала.

Луччи криво усмехается этому факту. Он понимает, что этот ответ сформировался уже давно, ещё даже до того, как этот... крикливый, шумный и искренний начал скрывать свой интерес.

— А знаешь, что? — выдыхает Луччи, шагая ему навстречу.

Умница-Хаттори снимается с плеча так же незаметно, как и появился.

Губы Паули на вкус горькие, и сам он кажется сейчас горьким, с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читается недоверие, но Луччи рад.

Кажется, он не ошибся.


	18. 17

Губы Луччи сухие и тёплые, и он снимает руки с плеч Паули — оказывается, они были там — только тогда, когда обоим не хватает дыхания.

Паули глядит на его припухшие губы, облизывает свои, словно бы горящие, и выдыхает:

— Охуеть.

На миг ему кажется, что Луччи сейчас согласно кивнёт. Но Луччи только щурится насмешливо, разворачивается и уходит. Паули глядит ему в спину, тупо рассматривая обтянутые тканью лопатки и снова пристроившуюся на плече птицу.

С верфи раздается свисток — короткий перерыв уже закончился, и вообще свистком собирают только совсем опоздавших. Паули трясёт головой, мчится обратно, ругая на чём свет стоит всё и вся. Луччи, конечно же, давно на месте, работает, как и работал, и Паули мимолётом удивляется, вскакивая на неоконченную мачту, — как? Как у него получается работать спокойно? Сам он, впрочем, довольно быстро стряхивает с себя некое отрешённое состояние и втягивается в работу. Покрикивает на тормозящих товарищей, огрызается в ответ, натягивает верёвку как можно туже, вяжет узлы, и то и дело поднимает глаза — над головой пролетает их собственный «Горный ветер».

Они с Луччи спускаются одновременно — Паули нужна новая верёвка, у Луччи затупилась пила, — встречаются взглядами, и Луччи, перед тем как приземлиться, вдруг улыбается коротко, нормально улыбается, не едко. Паули из-за этого не успевает притормозить вовремя, ушибается ногами о палубу и, сопровождаемый уже ехидной ухмылкой, ковыляет, прихрамывая, до небольшого склада.

Некоторое время Паули стоит, просто перебирая в руках туго скрученные жгуты, вдыхая смолянистый запах, потом берёт нужную бухту, закидывает ещё одну на плечо, на всякий случай, и выходит, прикуривая сигару.

Паули не знает, что и как они будут дальше делать, — ну, не приглашать же этого ублюдка в ресторан на свидание, в самом деле, — но он всё-таки рад. Рад, что не ошибся.


	19. 18

Луччи удивляется, когда во время обеда Паули подходит к нему и ощутимо мнётся, — еще неделю назад Паули заорал бы:

— Идем жрать, трудоголик чёртов! — и потащил бы Луччи в бар, или на рынок, или же подальше от залитых солнцем палуб. И там шумно, чавкая, рассказывал бы какие-нибудь байки, травил анекдоты, предлагал что-то немыслимое... в общем, вёл бы себя так, как обычно себя ведут друзья.

Луччи внимательно, пристально смотрит на этого своего «друга». Паули глотает слюну — слишком заметно, думает Луччи, прекрати пялиться, думает Луччи, — и почти так же, как обычно, громогласно приглашает Луччи пойти пожрать. Луччи усмехается и идёт вслед за ним.

Луччи примерно понимает, что происходит в голове у Паули, и это даже забавно со стороны. До тех пор, пока Луччи не замечает, что уже сам ведёт Паули, ведёт в небольшой тупик между кранами.

Даже с использованием чревовещания Луччи угрожает довольно хорошо — во всяком случае, Паули щурится и чуть отстраняется, подаётся назад, когда Луччи впечатывает его в стену. Вокруг никого нет.

— Мне неприятности не нужны.

Луччи прикрывает на миг глаза — нужно собраться с мыслями, не глядеть на его ошарашенное лицо, заставить его выслушать — и продолжает:

— Поэтому не бери себе в голову какую-то ерунду. Мы не встречаемся, — плечи Паули поникают, и Луччи добавляет после небольшой паузы, — пока что. Будь любезен, веди себя так, словно этого разговора не было.

Луччи медлит ещё секунду и добавляет:

— Хотя бы некоторое время, — приподнимает Паули за подбородок и целует словно бы украдкой, быстро. Оглядывается — за спиной слышатся шаги — и отходит от Паули как ни в чем не бывало и машет проходящему мимо Лулу. Паули глядит на него, будто пьяный; Луччи прикладывает пальцы к губам и уходит. На этот раз — и вправду на обед.


	20. 19

Некоторое время Паули кажется, что ничего не поменялось. Он всё так же работает, играет, пьёт, дышит, спит. Но в какой-то момент рядом оказывается Луччи, и внутри Паули вновь вспыхивает желание коснуться, поцеловать, прижаться. Проблема в том, что теперь подавить это желание намного сложнее.

Окружающие замечают — Паули стал раздражительнее. Всё докапывается до каждой мелочи, Луччи так вообще не даёт спуску, словно нарывается на драку. Окружающие начинают уставать от их ежедневных стычек, уделяют этому всё меньше внимания.

В очередной раз по верфи раскатывается «Эй, ты, блядь!», и клиент, чуть ссутулившись, словно пытаясь стать незаметнее, спрашивает у проходящего мимо Каку:

— У вас всегда так?

— Увы, милостивый сударь, лишь последнее время. Не беспокойтесь, вы в безопасности.

Перепалки, вечные едкие подколки Луччи, его каменное лицо — всё выводит из себя. Паули злится, забывает про верёвки, ухитряется сделать Луччи подсечку, тотчас же наваливается сверху, чтобы врезать по этой надменной роже, от души так врезать — уже забыл, с чего началось...

Но тут Луччи чуть приподнимает бёдра. И пристально смотрит Паули в глаза, потом ухмыляется и переводит взгляд ниже, на пояс. Приподнимает бёдра ещё раз, и Паули задыхается, вскакивает с него и пулей мчится куда глаза глядят. В ближайший безлюдный сарайчик мчится и запирается в нём, тяжело дыша.

Ладно ещё, сам возбудился, это можно понять, переждать, пережить, но когда в него вжался твёрдым членом Луччи... Паули жмурится, стучит себя кулаком по бедру и надеется, что пройдёт само.

Возвращается Паули через добрых пятнадцать минут, на вопросы, что случилось, отвечает:

— Да думал, забыл кошелёк дома, пятница же.

Луччи уже ушёл в другую часть верфи, точно по работе, но Паули очень хочется перехватить его после смены и спросить, что это, блядь, за поведение такое.


	21. 20

Луччи кажется, что он всё тщательно продумал. Ведь действительно, план идеальный. Они делают вид, что такие же друзья, как раньше, ничего не случилось. И для начала можно встречаться в короткие перерывы на работе и после неё, можно не доходить до казино Паули, можно...

Луччи спохватывается, когда Каку на одном из их привычных совещаний шепчет ему на ухо, чтобы не слышали другие:

— Где ты был в пятницу?

Луччи ничего не отвечает, моргает только медленно, пытается вслушиваться в разговор. Пытается не вспоминать, как Паули смотрел на него после очередного «идём, поговорим», облизывая яркие, раскрасневшиеся губы, и как хотелось продолжить целовать его, чувствовать быстро и сильно бьющийся под кожей пульс.

Кажется, они снова ничего не нашли, понимает Луччи по тому, что услышал краем уха, качает головой и выходит из бара первым. Хаттори дремлет на плече, сумерки опутывают город, и Луччи снова не замечает Каку.

Проблема.

— Давай поговорим, — говорит Каку и, насколько видит Луччи, вроде... беспокоится. Странно, думает Луччи, пожимает плечами и идет за ним.

Идут долго, на другой конец города, останавливаются на берегу, где могли изредка причаливать сомнительные корабли. Луччи слегка раздражён, хоть и пытается этого не показывать, — голубям вообще-то положено спать ночью, а конспирацией он не собирается рисковать даже сейчас.

— Нашёл что-то?

— Нашёл, Луччи. Свежеиспечённую парочку нашёл. Не думал, что из всех... — Каку качает головой, смотрит устало, серьезно. — Луччи, ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь?

— Развлекаюсь, — Луччи пожимает плечами. — Какая разница, с кем?

Каку молчит. Глядит словно сквозь него, всё с тем же усталым видом, и в какой-то момент Луччи думает: зачем это ему? Ведь с миссией ничего не случится, как они успели убедиться за полтора года. За это время, думает Луччи, можно найти себе такого вот постоянного партнера. Это же удобно, думает Луччи.

И не понимает, почему Каку кажется обеспокоенным.

— Верно. Ты прав. Никакой, — медленно говорит Каку через несколько ударов волн о песок. — Пока ты помнишь о миссии.

Луччи просто молча смотрит на него. Как будто он, Роб Луччи, способен забыть о миссии Мирового Правительства из-за каких-то отношений.

— Прости, что вытянул, — Каку улыбается с виноватым видом, чешет затылок. — И всё-таки подумай. Если не хочешь, чтобы заметили не только мы, хорошенько подумай. Я советую, знаешь, — поспешно добавляет Каку, когда Луччи щурится.

Волны лижут песок и сотрясают лунную дорожку, тянущуюся от горизонта. Луччи медленно гладит спинку Хаттори и смотрит вслед Каку, который пожелал ему доброй ночи и умчался.

В принципе, меры принять можно. Можно уломать Паули, пригрозить ему, навязать свои условия, выслушать возможные встречные, усыпить бдительность. Там, глядишь, действительно услышит что-то о заветных чертежах.

Луччи медленно качает головой и идёт домой.


	22. 21

Паули не понимает, как можно играть в эти чёртовы шпионские игры. «Совсем ебанутый, что ли?», — думает Паули, но потом, позже, успокаивается: нормальных людей в Ватер Севен испокон веку не было. Он ещё с неделю ведёт себя как раньше и с удивлением понимает, что неплохо получается, — особенно, когда этот ебанутый затаскивает-таки его в переулок, а он стискивает пальцы, сжимает майку Луччи в кулаке и тянет за волосы, потому что нужно перехватить инициативу, не дать ему считать Паули тюфяком, потому что нужно прикусить ему губу, да, вот так, потому что нужно добиться хоть какой-то реакции, чёрт побери. Паули замечает, что ни в одном переулке голубь их не сопровождает, а Луччи без голубя молчит, усмехается только в ответ на шёпот Паули, и иногда только у Луччи едва заметно дёргаются губы. Тогда Паули оглядывается, прислушивается и, убедившись в том, что поблизости никого нет, целует его долго, мягко касается языком и гладит по спине, и чувствует, как расслабляются под его ладонью напряжённые мускулы.

Правда, надолго эту самую инициативу никто ему удержать не даёт. Луччи отстраняется, вдыхает резко, целует его умело, жадно, покусывает губы и, кажется, сам забывает о своей чёртовой конспирации. Водит руками по телу так, что Паули кажется — сейчас он выпрыгнет из собственной одежды. Возможно, кого-то другого он бы целовал иначе, медленно, тягуче-спокойно и глубоко.

Но к чёрту воображение, при таком-то раскладе, потому что сейчас Луччи — с ним.

Паули пытается отвечать, пытается губами поймать его язык, пытается не отставать — кто первый решил, что это соревнование? — и полыхает румянцем до корней волос, потому что совершенно не успевает. У Паули нет опыта и выдержки этого чёртового ублюдка, это видят-понимают-чувствуют оба, и Паули слизывает его снисходительную улыбку с уголков губ. Отстраняется, дышит шумно — всё, не хватает воздуха — и краснеет ещё больше, когда Хаттори возвращается, и Луччи говорит негромко:

— Эй, твоё чёртово казино скоро закроется, ты помнишь?

Хотя, казалось бы, дальше краснеть некуда.


	23. 22

Всё это время Луччи думал, что Паули, конечно, с прибабахом, но наверняка опыт у него есть.

Оказывается, не так. Оказывается, поцелуи Паули — с привкусом то табака, то виски, то всего сразу. Поцелуи Паули — неожиданно неторопливые и мягкие, хотя он и старается подстраиваться под Луччи, и это вызывает улыбку — конечно, попробуй подстроиться под хищника.

Луччи играет с Паули — он очень забавно смущается, но не заигрываться становится всё тяжелее.

Запах Паули, губы Паули, вкус Паули — всё это вызывает настоящий голод, такой непривычный и оттого такой сложный. Луччи трудно это контролировать, потому что тихие звуки, которые Паули издаёт, пробирают до дрожи, и ещё он, как нарочно, слишком послушно запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло. Луччи мало всего этого, Луччи нужно обладать им, оставить свои метки на спине, на ключицах, где только можно.

Паули шумно дышит Луччи в шею, пока Луччи прихватывает губами его ухо, пахнет табаком, смолой, солнцем... и видно, что Паули хочет его, и видно, что от всего этого крышу Паули срывает почти так же, как и Луччи.

Луччи перебрасывают на соседний док. Целых пять дней он работает без Паули, ловит верёвку от другого плотника, обедает и заканчивает свою часть быстрее, приходит домой в сумерки — в этом доке смены начинаются на рассвете. Луччи даже начинает верить в то, что предостережения и советы Каку — пустой звон.

На шестой день он задерживается, сталкивается на перекрёстке с Паули. Вечером. В свете перегорающих фонарей.

— Куда ты пропал? — выдыхает Паули.

Луччи втягивает его в промежуток между домами, где окон почти нет, обводит ладонями руки, лицо, жадно целует, с удовольствием замечая, как Паули прикрывает глаза, притягивает его ближе к себе. Усмехается, когда Паули скользит ладонями под его майку, неожиданно для себя вздыхает судорожно, чувствуя его горячие ладони на своей спине, и целует его долго и медленно, как не целовал обычно, пытаясь хоть так держать себя в руках. Создать хотя бы такую видимость.

— Завтра заканчиваю, — негромко говорит Луччи, отрываясь от губ Паули. — Как будто не мог ни у кого разузнать.

— Не мог, — Паули прикрывает глаза, чуть отстраняется. — Аж странно.

Луччи фыркает, кладёт ладонь ему на плечо и говорит:

— Кстати, ребята с того дока закатывают гулянку, идёшь со мной?

Паули мнётся. Луччи понимает, впервые, кажется, понимает — всё эти пресловутые законы общества, не принято у них так, чтобы два дока праздновали сообща, если заказы были разными и люди работали разные, будь они хоть двадцать лет знакомы.

— А тебе и правда... интересно? Ты же великий трезвенник.

— Сказали, можно привести друга, — Луччи пожимает плечами, улыбается ехидно. — Когда ты отказывался от халявной выпивки, а?

Паули смотрит на него ещё некоторое время, потом замахивается в шутку и говорит:

— Ладно. Ладно, чёрт с тобой.

— Жду завтра здесь же, — чуть ли не мурлычет Луччи и спешит к себе.

К чёрту все непонятные предупреждения, у него только что созрел небольшой план.


	24. 23

Паули и не думал, что это будет вот так, после шумной пьянки, где Луччи откровенно скучал на фоне общего веселья, сидя напротив и водя носком своего чёртового пижонского ботинка по его ноге.

Паули передать не может, как его заебал любимый предлог Луччи — не увидят, значит, можно. И ещё Паули заебало то, что у него встаёт, словно у подростка, как только Луччи в очередной раз оставит засос на шее или поцелует так, как только он умеет. Ну, или когда Луччи целый вечер втихаря его провоцирует. Гладит мельком по колену, поднимает брови на каких-то двусмысленных шутках, ухмыляется многообещающе. Иногда Паули думает, что у этого ублюдка где-то спрятана книга «Чем и как завести Паули».

На этот раз первым уходит именно Луччи; с легкостью перекрывая нестройное пение и чей-то рассказ о сразу двух девках, говорит, что идет подышать свежим воздухом, оценивающе — Паули уверен, что оценивающе! — глядит на кого-то, свалившегося под столик возле входа задницей кверху, и покидает бар. Паули срывается за ним почти сразу, кипя от негодования. Ну, и от ревности тоже.

Паули припечатывает его к стенке чуть ли не у самого входа в бар и шипит ему в лицо:

— Какого хрена ты творишь?

И понимает, что в очередной раз не сможет отчитать этого наглого ублюдка, потому что слишком хочется коснуться его, задрав кверху его чёртову майку.

Луччи усмехается беззвучно — его долбаная птица уже свалила, и теперь он будет молчать — и притягивает Паули к себе. Он увлекает Паули вглубь переулка, в тень, туда, где их точно никто не заметит, и жадно целует по дороге.

А потом Паули не успевает говорить, не успевает думать, да что там — забывает, как дышать. Отводит в стороны волосы Луччи, целует его в губы, оставляет очередной след у него на шее; Луччи едва слышно шипит, но Паули не может сказать, от возмущения или удовольствия. Это всё, что Паули успевает сделать, а после Луччи перехватывает инициативу и жадно целует его, водит руками по бокам, по пояснице, порой слишком сильно впиваясь пальцами и оставляя следы, прижимается к Паули бёдрами и смотрит на него так, что Паули вздрагивает и снова поневоле краснеет. Звякает пряжка ремня, Луччи смотрит на Паули тёмными-тёмными глазами, проводит ладонью по подрагивающему животу и обхватывает его поверх белья, слушает, как Паули задыхается, и двигает рукой, медленно дрочит ему, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией.

Паули хочет всё и сразу — поцеловать его, заставить прикрыть глаза, обхватить его член пальцами, выбить из него хотя бы стон, но вместо этого Паули сам стонет, прикрывает глаза и невольно толкается бёдрами навстречу его руке. Взгляд Луччи ощущается даже так, тяжёлый, жаркий, Паули на ощупь находит его плечи, обнимает, прижимаясь ближе, распахивает глаза, целует его, стонет ему в губы и кончает. Дышит часто, чувствует, как горят щёки, но всё равно упрямо поднимает глаза.

А птица-то вернулась.

— Не рад, что ли? — спрашивает Луччи в ответ на вопрос. Стоп, какой вопрос? Паули хмурится, вспоминая, что он вообще говорил, а Луччи ухмыляется, вытирает ладонь о его куртку и говорит негромко:

— Помнишь хоть, что завтра на работу?

— Да иди ты, — Паули демонстративно сплёвывает в сторону, отталкивает Луччи и очень быстрым шагом, засунув кулаки в карманы, выходит из переулка. Ещё нужно выбраться отсюда — Паули редко бывал здесь — и попасть домой.

И почистить куртку, а утром начистить морду этому ублюдку.


	25. 24

Это наваждение и никак иначе, думает Луччи.

Они целуются с Паули по подворотням, по тёмным углам, по заброшенным докам; по ночам, во время перерыва, в любой удобный для этого момент. Луччи кажется, что они — подростки во время чёртового полового созревания, хотя, если начистоту, то Луччи и не помнит, чтобы в то время так сильно кого-то хотел.

Луччи пытается держать себя в руках, пытается вести себя, как положено, пытается напоминать себе о работе — чёрт возьми, он же прибыл сюда по заданию правительства, а не трахнуть одного очень шумного плотника! – но тут же находит с десяток оправданий своим действиям и еще с десяток причин это самое задание отложить. Ведь всего пары фраз, которые Хаттори проворкует на ухо Паули, достаточно для того, чтобы его смутить: он густо краснеет, до щёк, до шеи, лишается дара речи, и хвалёный контроль Луччи грозит рухнуть ко всем чертям всего через миг. Луччи нравится то, что Паули возбуждает одно только поглаживание по бедру, Луччи нравится в очередной раз понимать, как он действует на Паули одним своим присутствием. Всё же Паули младше и не умеет сдерживаться.

Луччи не нравится чувствовать лёгкую досаду, когда Паули оживлённо болтает с кем-либо из знакомых, обнимает других плотников из их бригады, когда удачно закончили проект, или же с пьяных глаз вешается на плечи ещё одному выигравшему везунчику, который угощает всех за свой счёт.

Луччи не признаётся себе в том, что ему самому то тесно в рабочей форме — уже странно, — то он чувствует, как разливается в груди непривычное тепло, когда на работе Паули бросает на него выразительные взгляды или вдруг краснеет, или слишком отзывчиво реагирует на прикосновения. Луччи признаётся себе только в том, что с каждым разом хочет его всё больше.

И, наверное, уже можно переступать некую черту.

Паули роняет сигару, когда вечером перед ним вырастает Луччи.

— Чшш, — говорит негромко Луччи, ведёт плечом, отпуская Хаттори, и шагает вперёд, вжимает Паули в стенку. Не слушает матерной шёпот, следит только за губами, и, стоит только Паули умолкнуть, жадно целует его.

А потом Луччи и вовсе забывает, как говорить, как думать, как дышать. Этот идиот трётся об него, сам того не замечая, стонет ему в губы, всё пытается доказать, что он может ласкать и целоваться не хуже, и у Луччи окончательно сносит крышу. Единственное, о чём Луччи успевает подумать, продолжая целовать его и уже расстёгивая ремень на его брюках: смазки под рукой все равно нет.

Поэтому Луччи ныряет ладонью под его нижнее бельё, мягко обхватывает член, начинает дрочить ему, но Паули не даёт ускориться. Он неожиданно прерывает поцелуй, ловит Луччи за руку, останавливает. Луччи не знает, кто из них двоих затаил дыхание, чтобы удержать разочарованный стон. Луччи непонимающе смотрит на Паули, но тот не поднимает глаз, глядит куда-то за его плечо и трясущимися руками упрямо расстёгивает ему брюки, чтобы, сглотнув, начать повторять его действия.

Луччи едва успевает подавить стон, а потом резко дёргает его на себя и снова целует, прижимается к нему и дрочит уже обоим. Луччи молчит, а Паули стонет за двоих. Луччи вжимает его в стену, а Паули обнимает Луччи свободной рукой, цепляется, как за спасательный круг, как будто Луччи в ближайшие секунды не понадобится найти хоть какую-то опору.

Они кончают практически одновременно. Луччи смотрит на Паули, прищурившись. В ушах шумит. Паули всё ещё цепляется за него и колюче дышит в шею, иногда касаясь её губами.

Наверное, Паули не знает, как посмотреть на Луччи и опять не покраснеть до кончиков ушей. Луччи слегка забавляет эта мысль.

Словно бы издалека до них доносится взрыв пьяного хохота, и Луччи думает, что завтра всё равно нужно будет работать...

А потом Паули удивляет его. Паули поднимает глаза и, хрипло выдохнув, шепчет:

— К чёрту все, пошли ко мне.

В очередной раз загоняя внутрь улыбку, Луччи кивает в ответ. Ведь ничего другого ему не остаётся.


	26. 25

Такая знакомая дорога до дома становится бесконечно долгой, каждая выбоинка — как новая. В каждом тёмном закоулке нужно поцеловать Луччи, хотя бы коснуться его, а позже надо пытаться дрожащими руками попасть в замочную скважину, пока он дышит над ухом.

Почему-то Паули всё это время думал, что, когда они доберутся до постели, «сверху» будет он.

Но сейчас Луччи прижимается к Паули всем телом, а его бедро более чем настойчиво трётся между ног Паули. Луччи уверенно расстёгивает ремень брюк, и Паули понимает, что всё будет наоборот. Если, конечно, Луччи самому не захочется побыть «снизу». И Паули вообще-то плевать на все «сверху» и «снизу», лишь бы Луччи не останавливался.

Молчание бесит, и ещё Паули иногда дико раздражает, что он словно реагирует за двоих, все эти стоны, частое дыхание, и очень трудно понять, нравится ли Луччи вообще. Но постепенно Паули понимает, нравится — пальцы Луччи горячие, дыхание прерывистое, и Паули послушно приподнимает бёдра, позволяя стащить с себя брюки. Луччи целует его горло, чуть прикусывает, и Паули дрожит не то от страха, не то от возбуждения. Кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, чувствует, как часто бьётся сердце Луччи.

— Стой, — шепчет Паули.

Наверное, он сейчас сгорит от смущения. Он роется в шкафу с одеждой, лопатками чувствует внимательный взгляд Луччи, и, кажется, сгореть придётся прямо сейчас. Паули бросает небольшую баночку на кровать, залезает следом, поближе к Луччи, и задирает его майку, кончиком носа ведет по животу вверх, по обнажающейся коже. Паули слышит негромкий короткий выдох — Луччи усмехается, поднимает руки и сам стаскивает майку, а Паули целует его ключицу, прикусывает шею и прижимается ближе. Луччи вздрагивает, когда Паули гладит его по спине, и расстёгивает уже свои брюки. Паули помогает ему, а может, мешает, проводит по рукам ладонями, оглаживает обнажённые бёдра и судорожно, коротко вдыхает, когда Луччи прижимается к нему возбуждённым членом.

Паули жмурится, наклоняется, повинуясь настойчивым рукам Луччи, стонет — Луччи медленно дрочит ему, одновременно смещаясь за спину. На миг отрывает одну ладонь, давит Паули на лопатки, целует основание шеи, и его волосы щекочут Паули плечи.

Лишь бы не останавливался.

Всего этого, пожалуй, слишком много, и Паули сдавленно шепчет:

— Я долго не выдержу... давай уже!

Тихий щелчок — Луччи открывает банку со смазкой — и скользкое прикосновение к ягодицам. Паули дёргается от неожиданности, тихо стонет — Луччи поглаживает мышцы входа, целует спину, едва касаясь губами, и плавно вводит пальцы. Паули старается расслабиться, не дрожать так явно, но согнутые в коленях ноги подкашиваются, и сил хватает только на то, чтобы кое-как стоять. И пусть, думает мельком Паули, матерится сквозь сцепленные зубы, когда Луччи толкается в него уже тремя пальцами, но постепенно привыкает и к этому.

— Луччи, — выдыхает Паули, когда тот убирает руку, — ты, блядь, будешь что-то делать или нет?

Он стонет от первого толчка — мать его, мать его, он не думал, что так будет, — и Луччи не даёт ему привыкнуть, движется плавно и до конца, прижимается бёдрами к его ягодицам. Паули поворачивает голову, чтобы сказать всё, что он думает, в лицо этому ублюдку, но Луччи наклоняется и целует его, ласково, едва касаясь языком, и Паули невольно отвечает ему. Луччи неторопливо обхватывает ладонью его член, чуть сжимает и начинает двигаться. Паули скоро начинает постанывать, тянется одной рукой к себе, сжимает пальцы поверх ладони Луччи и стонет в голос, не заботясь о том, что его услышат, — сейчас Луччи толкается по-другому, и это слишком хорошо, чтобы помнить о чём-то ещё.

Паули и правда не выдерживает долго, особенно, когда Луччи начинает нормально дрочить ему. Он снова стонет в голос, наверняка сжимается, выплёскивается в ладонь Луччи и падает на кровать. Луччи придерживает его, толкается ещё несколько раз и выходит, и потом Паули чувствует, как по пояснице растекается сперма.

— Вот же... — на большее нет сил.

Паули неохотно поднимается, когда Луччи расталкивает его, залезает в ванную и смывает с себя всё, что может. Луччи стоит на пороге, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, восстанавливает дыхание и выглядит очень довольным. Паули же, наскоро вытершись, тащит его за собой в кровать, пробормотав только:

— Идём спать, мудила. Да, охуенно, — добавляет он, когда Луччи не двигается с места, и чувствует, как вспыхивают щёки. Хотя казалось бы. Луччи усмехается и послушно идёт за ним.

Паули никогда и не думал, что однажды они проснутся в одной кровати. Женатые ребята обычно ржали, мол, это только в романах после случайной ночи до утра дрыхнут. А ведь не говорили, что здорово видеть рядом... своего человека.

Глядя на то, как Луччи одевается, Паули мысленно машет рукой и, почёсывая бок, медленно идёт в кухню. Уже и так опаздывают, но без кофе они вряд ли продержатся сегодня.

Всё идёт не так, как Паули себе представлял, но это, наверное, к лучшему.


	27. 26

Луччи всерьёз думает о том, чтобы сменить поле деятельности. То ли поближе к Паули, то ли подальше от него. Несколько раз в неделю они после работы заваливаются к Паули домой, слегка кружными путями, и Луччи пробует Паули на вкус, на запах, на прочность, на гибкость, на терпение. Не то чтобы Паули это не нравилось.

Не то чтобы в самом Луччи вдруг проснулся исследователь.

Это забавно, если задуматься, — Паули пытается соблюдать те условия, которые ставит Луччи, и в то же время поглаживает украдкой его запястье, если стоят вместе в какой-то толпе, или улыбается, как идиот, при любой возможности, или нарочно задерживает контакт в перепалке.

Это, пожалуй, забавнее всего — вроде бы Паули всё такой же вспыльчивый, как и до начала их небольшой интрижки, а вроде бы и перестал смущаться так явно. И если у них получится зайти куда-то... дальше, перестанет ли он смущаться совсем?

Луччи присвистывает, глядя на очередные загорелые девичьи ножки, едва прикрытые юбкой, и слышит за спиной полные негодования вопли. Кажется, Луччи зря беспокоился.

Паули всерьёз его ревнует, Луччи бы сказал, к каждому столбу, но насчёт столбов обращаться нужно не к нему. Паули косится на Луччи после каждого такого присвистывания, Паули с подозрением глядит в спину Каку, если тому приспичит снова утянуть Луччи с обеда. Иногда, если их разбрасывают по разным докам, что в последнее время случается редко, Паули ждёт его возле двери квартиры. Тогда уж Луччи ничего не остаётся, как впустить его к себе, и они долго мостятся вдвоём на не слишком широкой кровати, потому что Паули наотрез отказывается спать на полу, а другой мебели у Луччи нет.

Кровать Паули кажется чересчур широкой после таких ночей.

Луччи не собирается в чём-либо уверять или разуверять Паули. По крайней мере, словами. Сам Луччи считает, что у них только секс, достаточно неплохой для того, чтобы не искать ему замену. К тому же обучать Паули чему-то новому оказывается... довольно интересно.


	28. 27

Паули пытается держать себя в руках, но это так сложно, когда Луччи всё ещё — всё ещё! — дразнит его прикосновениями в духе «никто же не видел». Пару дней он не зовёт за собой Луччи, пьёт сам, играет сам, сам мажет синяки подозрительной мазью, которую купил за полцены у старой сморщенной торговки. Синяки проходят довольно быстро, а Паули очень хочет найти похожую мазь, — чтобы успокаивала и не заставляла тянуться к этому ублюдку.

Крышу сносит не так быстро, и это радует. Правда, это не касается случаев, когда Луччи ведёт себя так, будто они не вместе. Паули думает, может, клеймо на нём поставить какое, чтобы отвязались от него.

На какой-то из пьянок Паули умудряется подпоить Луччи на самом деле и на следующее утро с удивлением рассматривает фиолетовый прямоугольник с перекрещенными диагоналями на его плече. Другое плечо скрыто ладонью — Луччи стоит, скрестив руки на груди, — но, кажется, и там точно такая же татуировка. Народ обступает их обоих, и, пока Паули слышит шум толпы отстранённо и очень фоном, Луччи вообще не подаёт виду, что его это как-то волнует. На вопросы он отвечает, что проиграл спор. Почему-то Каку хлопает Паули по плечу первым, за ним другие, и Паули слушает поздравления («Наконец-то хоть кто-то его развёл», «Растопил лёд!», «Так его, Паули») с неловким ощущением, будто что-то не так. Луччи смотрит прямо на него, в упор, скрестив руки на груди и теперь уже нарочито выставив татуировки. Паули видит, что Луччи вроде как не сердится, и неуверенно улыбается в первую очередь ему.

Правда, это мало что меняет, и на следующий же вечер Паули орёт под руками и языком Луччи, цепляется за него, за кровать, смахивает подушку и кусает покрывало, и Луччи шипит, когда Паули хватает его за татуированное плечо, но не останавливается. И уходит, когда Паули курит, стряхивая пепел на подоконник в кухне.

Паули думает, что не должно быть так, ну не должно, даже если помнить, какая Луччи зараза. Ведь точно можно по-другому.


	29. 28

Луччи боится. Роб Луччи, один из лучших, сильнейших агентов СП9, опорный столп мирового правосудия, боится. Боится сопляка, который даже на девушку посмотреть не может без того, чтобы не заалеть, как маков цвет.

Временами Луччи читает его слишком хорошо. Иногда Луччи уходит от его вопросов, буквально и не совсем буквально, иногда затыкает его поцелуем — когда совсем одни. Луччи думает: как же хорошо, что он так здорово на это отвлекается, и как же плохо, что Луччи отвлекается ничуть не хуже. Иногда Луччи делает вид, что не слышит его, и чаще всего Паули надоедает говорить дальше, а может, он просто боится.

Но Луччи боится больше.

Луччи понимает, что скоро настанет тот момент, когда Паули пыхнет сигарой и этак между делом спросит:

— Эй, Луччи, мы с тобой... больше чем друзья, так ведь?

Луччи с трудом сохраняет лицо: этот момент наступает намного раньше, чем он рассчитывал.

Луччи позволяет его верёвкам привычно лечь на запястья, вот только верёвки почему-то оказываются пропитанными морской солью — чёрт его знает, как Паули ухитрился это сделать и зачем. Луччи пытается не выдать, насколько они ослабляют, но Паули, видно, чует. Луччи приземляется не на бетон, а всего лишь на старый склад парусины.

— Заебало, — с порога говорит Паули.

Луччи смотрит вверх, в пробитый им проём на крыше, и ехидно спрашивает:

— Неужто за свой счёт заделывать будешь, Паули?

Паули нервно кивает, а Луччи щурится — Паули стоит в полумраке, в то время как сам Луччи освещён солнечным светом.

Неудобно.

Луччи просчитывает варианты. Искать не будут, сейчас не слишком удачная пора для кораблестроения, а их помощь в завершении текущих проектов не требуется. А если понадобятся самому ше... Айсбергу, то Калифа достанет хоть из-под земли.

Остается... бой. А бой это то, что Луччи умеет, и потому он пытается смахнуть верёвку с запястий, впрочем, безуспешно и светским тоном, насколько это возможно с Хаттори, спрашивает:

— Что же тебя заебало, а, Паули?

Паули спрашивает:

— Ты что, издеваешься?

Паули подходит на шаг ближе, наматывая верёвку себе на руку, чтобы не ослаблять натяжение. Паули говорит:

— Ты точно издеваешься.

Паули говорит:

— Заморочки меня твои заебали, вот что. Вся это чёртова конспирация, ужимки твои, молчание — хер поймешь, нравится тебе что-то или нет, будто с глухонемым...

Тут он запинается, и Луччи с удивлением и садистским каким-то удовольствием наблюдает, как разливается румянец по его щекам. Ещё Луччи отстранённо замечает, не в первый, впрочем, раз, что этот румянец заметен даже сквозь загар. А Паули продолжает говорить:

— Знаешь, достала эта неопределённость. Я даже не знаю, стоит ли идти в казино в выходной, а то вдруг тебе захочется ко мне нагрянуть.

— Знаешь, азартные игры — не самый лучший способ убить кошелёк и выходные.

И тут Паули словно взрывается.

— Я заебался пытаться тебя понять, Луччи!!! — орёт Паули. — Я заебался терпеть твои поддразнивания, твои ебаные привычки, словно кот, блядь, приходишь, когда тебе вздумается, и уходишь так же! Я не жду от тебя каких-то слов о привязанности или чём-то ещё, ты слишком мудак для этого, я в курсе.

Паули переводит дыхание и спрашивает очень тихо:

— Ты хоть можешь сказать мне, что мы такое?

Слово «мы» Паули выделяет паузой, и Луччи чувствует, как начинает пощипывать кожу, как его начинает мелко потряхивать, хоть он и сводит руки вместе, не выдавая этого.

Паули задел его, поймал на крючок, зацепил. И теперь, когда он осмелился за этот крючок потянуть, его ждёт справедливое возмездие.

Луччи отзывается скучающим тоном:

— И это всё?

Луччи говорит:

— Что, Паули, впервые в жизни в серьёзных отношениях? Не можешь понять, что некоторые заёбы стоит терпеть? В некоторых бытовых мелочах ты просто невыносим, если хочешь знать.

Луччи говорит:

— А с чего ты, Паули, взял, что какое-то «мы», — отбивая чёткими, словно гранёными паузами это слово, — существует.

Луччи говорит:

— Просто есть два разных человека, которым нечем занять досуг, одного из них зовут Паули, второй сейчас сотрясает воздух.

Луччи говорит, говорит, говорит: у него есть и другие занятия, кроме того чтобы быть первым плотником на верфи, до такого придурка, как Паули, может и не доходить это. Позже Луччи ловит себя на том, что повышает тон, вспоминает о прошлых пассиях, красотках, красавцах, вываливает это все на Паули и чувствует, как всё больше слабеет чёртова верёвка, стягивающая ему руки.

Когда она падает, Луччи понимает, что только что фактически признался — наверное, сейчас у них с Паули самое серьёзное из того, что у Луччи было за последние пять лет. Но Луччи не понимает, как так получилось, Луччи смотрит на него с ужасом, отступает, чувствуя, как возвращаются силы, и уходит.

Прыгает по крышам складов и сараев, бежит, словно умалишённый, не собираясь встречаться с Паули ближайшие несколько дней.

Луччи отстранённо замечает: реакция, словно у раненого зверя, — убежать, отлежаться, залечить раны. Луччи не уверен в том, что раны у него, скорее у Паули. Но Луччи нужно отсидеться и продумать дальнейшую стратегию поведения в Галлей-Ла и, в частности, с Паули.

Ведь Луччи не знает, как этот вспыльчивый идиот поведёт себя после такого вот бегства. Вариантов слишком много, а не прошла даже половина их примерного срока пребывания здесь.

Хорошо, что на верфи затишье.


	30. 29

Паули чувствует — словно вернулись к тому, что было очень давно. Они сухо здороваются, работают, как обычно, и на обед расходятся по разным частям дока. На вопросы, что случилось, Паули только кивает в сторону Луччи, который, поджав губы, распиливает балку.

Это удовлетворяет всех остальных. Кроме Каку, который качает головой и почти собирается сказать что-то, но умолкает, заметив кого-то за спиной Паули. Паули и так знает, кто там, а потому просто кивает Каку, улыбнувшись, и идёт к своему кораблю.

Паули уже с неделю никуда не ходит после работы, и курит так много, что приходится расставить по всему дому халявные сувенирные пепельницы — когда-то подарили две штуки, потом ребята с дока начали в шутку вручать ему их каждые полгода в честь очередного праздника. Пытался залить мысли пивом или чем-то покрепче, но слишком привык к бару с Бруно. Туда Паули не идёт, не хочет нечаянно встретить Луччи, а в других местах выпивка уже кажется не такой.

Голова словно раскалывается. Паули смутно понимает — ещё можно что-то исправить, поговорить, может, опять какие условия поставит, он же умеет такое. Ещё Паули злится — ну что такое, в самом деле, как будто Луччи не решил это всё давным-давно. Паули же решил. Правда, у него самого это отняло довольно много времени и потребовало храбрости, что и говорить.

Ну, а вдруг Луччи тоже нужно время.

Проходит ещё неделя, и Паули это надоедает. Он ловит Луччи после работы, точнее, догоняет по дороге домой, спрашивает:

— Мы можем поговорить?

— Наверное, — Луччи отвечает с равнодушным видом, не сбавляя шага. Паули идёт рядом с ним, косится то на него, то на голубя. Хаттори нарочито отвернулся, а Паули хочется погладить его по спинке.

Сначала его, потом Луччи.

— Знаешь, ты так и не ответил мне, — говорит Паули и сразу думает, что это не лучший вариант начала разговора. Но что уж теперь. — Мне жаль, если я тебя задел, но это правда. Я так думаю. И, наверное, можно придумать что-то, что устроит нас обоих?

Они проходят мимо неосвещённого тупичка — фонарь мигает, гаснет, снова вспыхивает на пару минут и неровно светит до следующего мигания, — и Луччи замедляет шаг.

— И что, ты что-то успел надумать?

Паули вталкивает его в этот самый тупичок как раз, когда снова гаснет фонарь, хватает его за майку и вжимает в стенку.

— Господи, Луччи, я спать не могу толком, — прерывисто шепчет Паули ему на ухо. Луччи не высвобождается, не сопротивляется, и от этого чуть легче говорить. — Хрен с тобой, не говори ничего, продолжай вести себя, как мудила, но мне без тебя плохо очень.

Паули дрожит, сам того не замечая, комкает майку Луччи и прижимается к нему, всё ещё пряча лицо.

— Я не хочу тебя бросать или чтобы ты меня бросал, у нас же всё круто было до этого момента. Луччи. Я так соскучился, Луччи.

Паули вздрагивает вместе с Луччи — фонарь зажигается снова, и их обоих прекрасно видно. Алеющие щёки Паули и искусанные губы Луччи.

— Давай договорим у меня дома, — Луччи аккуратно отцепляет от себя руки Паули.

Он идёт быстро, и Паули только рад этому. Паули ждёт, пока Луччи откроет дверь, и с заминкой шагает внутрь. Луччи не включает свет, сразу идёт в тесную кухню, и Паули в потёмках, чертыхаясь, доходит до него, вздрагивает от прикосновения к руке и послушно садится на подставленную табуретку.

— Я не буду ничего повторять, — негромко говорит Луччи. — Может, ты запомнил то, что тебя интересовало. Мне всё равно.

Паули медленно выдыхает и считает до десяти, уговаривая себя не кипятиться. Конечно, он помнил.

— В такой манере действительно... трудно работать, — добавляет Луччи.— Поэтому я бы тоже придумал что-то, устраивающее обоих. Но ты заговорил об этом первым.

— Может, съедемся? — Паули говорит, но последний слог застревает у него на губах. Он всем телом чувствует, как напрягся Луччи, и торопливо продолжает мысль: — Ну, ты же ночевал у меня пару раз и ничего, нормально. И платить меньше. Ну не поубиваем же мы друг друга.

— Идиот. Боги, какой же ты идиот, — Луччи вздыхает и резко выпрямляется, Паули теперь видит это, привык к полумраку. — Ты, правда, думаешь, это поможет?

— Почему ты отказываешься даже попробовать? — Паули медленно встаёт, шагает к нему. — Что такое, а, Луччи?

В жилах кипит здоровая злость и, наверное, возбуждение. Луччи не двигается с места, и Паули подходит к нему вплотную, ощущая тепло его тела, но не касаясь его.

— Ты что, боишься чего-то? Меня боишься? Или самому с чем-то не сладить, а? Так ты говори, что ты...

Паули умолкает, чувствуя на своих губах жаркое дыхание. Луччи чуть наклоняется, медленно целует его, одними губами, и отстраняется.

— Придурок, — выдыхает Паули. — Как будто...

Его целуют уже иначе, жадно, настойчиво, и Паули не понимает, когда его руки оказываются на затылке Луччи, а ладони Луччи — у него на пояснице, он просто целует в ответ так же яростно, глухо стонет Луччи в рот и прижимается к нему всем телом. Бормочет «мудила грёбаный», целуя его шею, охает, когда Луччи забирается руками под футболку, и сам ведёт его к кровати. Там удобнее, там можно повалить его на спину, продолжая целовать, и прижаться сильнее, и ещё прикусить плечо, и шёпотом обозвать его придурком из-за укушенного горла. Но в глазах Луччи такой же голодный огонь, который сейчас жжёт Паули, а потому он снова жёстко целует Луччи, прикусывая ему губу, сминая её, и пытается вспомнить, где у Луччи смазка. Луччи толкает его в плечо, расстёгивает его ремень, а потом свой и рукой указывает на тёмную кучу у изножья кровати. Паули путается в джинсах, резко снимает их и дрожащими руками роется в одежде Луччи. Возвращается с баночкой смазки, немедленно целует Луччи, устраиваясь между его разведённых ног, и не возникает других мыслей — Паули зачерпывает смазку и проводит меж ягодиц Луччи, другой рукой обхватывает его член, целует в колено, толкаясь в него пальцами. Два, три, Луччи часто дышит, и его глаза поблёскивают в темноте, и Паули стонет, наклоняется к нему и глубоко целует, едва двигая пальцами. Луччи шумно выдыхает, дёргает Паули за волосы, прикусывает губу и приподнимает бёдра навстречу. Паули хмыкает, ухмыляется, смазывает себя и медленно толкается в Луччи.

Оба задерживают дыхание на миг, а потом Паули стонет в голос, тут же кусает ладонь, которой Луччи зажал ему рот, и двигается, обхватив ноги Луччи, стискивая их до синяков. Рука Луччи заглушает стоны, Паули коротко выдыхает носом и ведет языком по ладони, толкаясь глубже. Он чувствует, что даже Луччи с его хвалёной выдержкой не хватит надолго, обхватывает одной рукой его член и сжимает. Луччи шумно выдыхает, жмурится и изливается Паули в ладонь, сам Паули толкается в него ещё раз и кончает, сильно кусая его руку.

— Вот, пробуй, — говорит Луччи этим своим голосом, когда Паули уже отдышался, слез с него, и оба направились в ванную. — У меня в холодильнике пусто вообще-то.

Паули громко, заливисто хохочет, а Луччи шикает на него, открывая кран с водой. Паули обнимает его перед тем, как залезть в душевую кабинку, и шепчет, когда Луччи становится рядом:

— Да справимся, ну что ты.


	31. 30

Половину первого выходного Луччи тратит на подготовку костюма — с прошлого раза не сохранился, с позапрошлого... ну это же смешно. Луччи, конечно, не корпит с иголкой над тканью, но запоминает, где в случае надобности можно взять напрокат одежду или большую маску из папье-маше, или же где шьют по эскизу и рассказу.

Луччи ухмыляется, когда вечером идущий ему навстречу Паули в простой двухцветной маске на пол-лица и в рубашке крикливой расцветки замирает, завидев его.

— Ого, где ты такие нашёл? — присвистывает Паули, рассматривая его клыки.

Луччи, конечно же, не собирается говорить, что его Зоан пригодился, он просто пожимает плечами.

— Зайдём чуть позже в лавку возле двенадцатого канала, там ещё мой плащ, — курлычет Хаттори.

— Тебе что, денег на приличную маску не хватило?

— Ой, да пошёл ты, — Паули тычет Луччи в бок и лыбится, и громко ойкает, потирая руку после ответного тычка.

Луччи закатывает глаза.

Они пытаются жить вместе уже две недели, и Паули отвратительно громко храпит после пары бутылок пива, а ещё слишком долго бреется. Самого Луччи он обвиняет в излишнем пристрастии к чистоте. Но после того как Луччи за одну ночь выполнил чертёж, который требовал от него Айсберг, — очередная формальная аттестация — и за несколько минут убрал кучу испорченных листов, грифелей, остатки сломанных карандашей и три кружки с недопитым кофе, Паули явно впечатлился этой его привычкой. Теперь Луччи только изредка слышит, как, разыскивая пепельницу, Паули бормочет «Чистюля хренов».

Сейчас они с Паули забирают билеты на поезд, потому что в этом году на Сан-Фаруто решили не переносить часть фестиваля в Ватер Севен, и Луччи уверенно идёт к двенадцатому каналу, краем уха слушая, как Паули то и дело комментирует женские костюмы.

Луччи почти не надеется на то, что услышит в толпе что-то новое, касающееся их миссии. Не надеется он и на то, что остальной СП9 будет молчать по поводу сегодняшнего вечера. Но он уверен, что справится с чем угодно.

Паули слегка толкает его в плечо и спрашивает:

— Эй, чего задумался?

— В поезде есть укромные места? — на автомате отвечает Луччи. Паули чуть краснеет и ощутимо тычет его в бок.

Плащ идеально садится по фигуре, и хозяйка, разулыбавшись, предлагает Луччи в подарок черную полумаску, почти такую же, как ему когда-то вручил Паули. Луччи обворожительно улыбается ей в ответ и под ревнивым взглядом Паули принимает маску. Потом он ещё послушно наклоняется и ждёт, пока она завяжет её сзади, делая вид, что не замечает легких касаний.  
Уже в поезде Паули садится лицом к окну, показательно отворачивается от Луччи и не реагирует на прикосновение к плечу. Луччи смотрит на его профиль, щурится и садится прямо, скрестив руки на груди и надвинув цилиндр на лоб. Они доезжают так до самого Сан-Фаруто, только Хаттори изредка встряхивается и топорщит перья.

Они выходят на морском вокзале, где всем приезжим в костюмах дарят бутылку вина, а остальным надевают венок из тропических цветов на голову. Паули удостаивается и того, и другого и быстро оттаивает. Толпа подхватывает их, нарядная, праздничная, пьяная вином и самим воздухом, кружит по площади и уводит дальше, в центр. Они не теряют друг друга из виду только потому, что Луччи никогда не теряет ничего из виду.

Белая ажурная полумаска спрашивает, не хотят ли господа поучаствовать в конкурсе, где призом коллекционное вино. Луччи заинтересован — не слышал о такой марке за всё это время, а Паули недоверчиво смотрит на него, будто спрашивая: да ладно, ты и конкурсы?

— В чём суть? — негромко воркует Хаттори, пока Луччи наклоняется к полумаске.

Луччи невольно поднимает брови, слушая, что ему говорят вполголоса, но потом ухмыляется, кивает и тащит Паули вслед за белой маской. Он не слушает возражений Паули, точнее, он слушает его голос, но не слышит, что именно он говорит. Пульс бьётся под пальцами Луччи, учащённо, но ровно. Значит, Паули всё это определённо нравится.

Небольшая комнатка, куда их заводят, внезапно оказывается ярко освещённой, и Луччи тянет Паули на себя, прижимает вплотную и обнимает за талию одной рукой.

— Даже если ты никогда не танцевал танго, просто следуй за мной, — негромко говорит он. Паули смешно таращится на него, но послушно кладёт руку на плечо. Уже знакомый им голос разносится по комнатке очень громко, не понять, откуда идёт звук. Белая полумаска напоминает зрителям, что это редкий танец, существующий на окраинах Гранд Лайна, и владельца винного магазина на Сан-Фаруто родом из тех мест обуяла ностальгия, отчего сейчас и проводится конкурс на лучшее исполнение. Паули шёпотом спрашивает:

— А если мы завалим всё?

Луччи просто смотрит на него, обводит кончиком языка клыки и губы, и Паули сглатывает:

— Понял.

Музыка появляется в стенах комнатки вкрадчиво, не спеша набирает ритм и звучание. Луччи ведёт за собой Паули, негромко, насколько можно с помощью Хаттори, подсказывает, куда поставить ногу, куда смотреть, как прогнуться или обойти его. Им повезло — однажды Луччи брал уроки танца у одной дамочки с тех островов, исключительно ради прикрытия, и с тех пор он может вести любого, сколь угодно негибкого партнера. Паули не так безнадёжен, как думал Луччи, — втягивается в танец, двигается уже интуитивно, в такт музыке, но смотрит на Луччи такими глазами...

Это становится неловким.

Они, конечно же, выигрывают, и Луччи с церемонным поклоном забирает бутылку у растроганного сухонького старика. Паули идёт рядом с ним, всё ещё тяжело дыша, шум фестиваля до сих пор кажется далёким, и на неожиданное «А идём к пляжу» Луччи так же неожиданно отвечает:

— Идём.


	32. 31

Паули не может найти сигары в карманах, да и не нужны они ему сейчас. Город темнеет, затихает, пока они удаляются от центра, и чем дальше они идут, тем больше звёзд становится видно. Паули нерешительно глядит на Луччи — тот крепко сжал трофейную бутылку и шагает с таким видом, будто её придется вырывать у него из рук с боем. Паули немного смешно, он редко видит Луччи таким, и, наверное, поэтому неловко тянется к его свободной руке и стискивает ладонь. Луччи не меняет выражения лица, не меняет шага, дыхания, но Паули улыбается и тут же прикусывает губу, когда его пальцы сжимают в ответ и отпускают.

Волны лениво лижут берег, и Паули подходит достаточно близко к воде, но так, чтобы не промокнуть. Садится на сухой, уже остывший песок, и ждёт, когда Луччи сядет рядом. Паули давно заметил: Луччи избегает солёной морской воды, никогда вообще не касается её. Паули думает иногда: мало ли что, вдруг тонул когда-то в детстве, так что теперь, клещами из него правду вытягивать?

— Хорошее, наверное, — задумчиво, негромко говорит Луччи, рассматривая бутылку. Паули не уверен в том, что Луччи что-то видит в этих потёмках, и просто молча кивает. Слушает шум моря, отдалённый гул города, смотрит недолго на звёзды и прикрывает глаза.  
Луччи сидит совсем рядом, и Паули чувствует идущее от него тепло. Стягивает с себя маску, говорит так же тихо:

— Хороший день. Я... спасибо. Правда, спасибо.

Луччи только тихо фыркает. Паули улыбается, открывает глаза и придвигается ближе к нему, ведёт ладонью по плечу, по шее вверх, притягивает его к себе и мягко целует. Ответный поцелуй Луччи такой же мягкий, это неожиданно, и Паули жмурится на миг, когда Луччи вплетает пальцы ему в волосы, продолжая целовать. Для них это слишком непривычно — не торопиться никуда, не оглядываться ни на кого, вести себя почти... романтично.

Едва это слово приходит Паули на ум, как Луччи отрывается от его губ, снова облизывается — Паули слышит — и немного хрипло говорит:

— Давай снимем номер.

— Здесь?

Луччи коротко, жадно целует его, поднимается, говорит уже через плечо:

— Как будто ты дотянешь до Ватер Севен, поезд обратно через два часа. И мне не нужен песок в брюках.

Паули чувствует, как горят щёки, и идёт за ним. Плащ давно висит на руке Луччи, Хаттори дремлет на его плече, несмотря на быстрый шаг, а Паули уже не замечает ни нарастающего неясного гула голосов, ни задевающих его обнажёнными плечами девушек в коротких платьях. Едва слышит, как Луччи договаривается о комнате с хозяином отеля, звон монет, еле доходит до двери. До дрожи в пальцах хочется коснуться Луччи, и потому Паули впечатывает его в стену, как только тот закрывает дверь, суматошно, судорожными движениями гладит его, дышит в самые губы и шепчет едва слышно:

— Как же я тебя хочу, Луччи...

Паули прижимается к нему всем телом, вздрагивает, когда Луччи прикусывает клыками его нижнюю губу, сразу целует его в ответ так же жёстко, пятится к кровати в глубине комнаты. Луччи нависает над Паули, прижимается бёдрами к паху и быстро расстёгивает на нём рубашку. Паули только стонет, когда Луччи соскальзывает вниз, обхватывает губами его член, пока что сквозь бельё, и тянет вниз джинсы. Контраст прикосновений почти невыносимый, но Паули ухитряется вывернуться, путается в джинсах, падает — снова в руки Луччи — и начинает расстёгивать его рубашку дрожащими пальцами. Луччи успевает стащить с себя брюки, но замирает, когда Паули становится позади него и горячо шепчет:

— Луччи, пожалуйста...

Кажется, Паули слышит прерывистый вдох, когда прижимается губами к его спине между лопатками. Кажется, Паули не кажется — Луччи и вправду дышит громче и подается навстречу, выгибает спину, словно кошка, и Паули целует его, куда придется, ласкает его рукой, а потом легко толкает на кровать. Луччи послушно падает, и сжимает пальцы на простыне, когда Паули проводит языком по его шрамам и снова целует, словно отвлекая. Он торопится, оба торопятся, но всё же Паули растягивает Луччи тщательно, пока Луччи не поворачивается к нему, одним взглядом спрашивая — будешь что-то делать? Только тогда Паули толкается в Луччи, медленно и до конца, пока не касается бёдрами его ягодиц. Паули со стоном выдыхает его имя, начинает двигаться, то и дело наклоняется поцеловать его спину, утыкается лбом ему в лопатки и толкается быстрее, и тогда Луччи подается ему навстречу и дышит часто и неровно.

— Такой... охуенный... Луччи... — сбивчиво шепчет Паули ему в спину, — Луччи... горячий... хорошо... Луччи...

Он кончает через несколько минут, до синяков сжимая поясницу Луччи, валится на кровать и перехватывает руки Луччи. Не обращает внимания на горящий, недовольный, почти просящий взгляд, проводит ладонью по животу Луччи, наклоняется и обхватывает губами его член. Паули редко делает минет, в основном потому, что смущается, но сегодня плевать он хотел на смущение. Паули выпускает головку из губ с негромким мокрым звуком, ведёт языком по стволу вниз, снова вверх и снова берёт в рот. Наверное, Луччи передалось это лихорадочное желание Паули, потому что кончает он быстрее, чем обычно, и Паули едва успевает вовремя отодвинуться.  
Одеваются они долго, и уже в поезде Паули дремлет, иногда прислоняясь к плечу Луччи, но тут же просыпаясь. Паули падает на кровать, не раздеваясь, и только глупо и широко улыбается в подушку, слыша, как Луччи говорит:

— Разопьём вино в другой раз, ладно?

Паули всё ещё улыбается, когда Луччи падает в кровать рядом, и придвигается ближе.

Он всё ещё надеется встать по будильнику.


	33. 32

Они собираются даже не в баре Бруно, а в забегаловке на другом острове. Каку и Луччи пришлось просить отгул на полдня. Калифа нервно стучит карандашом по столу, ждёт, пока Каку притащит поднос с выпивкой. Луччи залпом выпивает стакан подозрительного на вид пойла, даже не поморщившись, и говорит первым:

— Ничего?

— Ничего, — эхом отзывается Каку.

— Ничего, — Бруно рассматривает собственные ладони со смиренным видом.

— Пусто, — Калифа даже не притрагивается к своему заказу. — Столько времени прошло, а мы даже не напали на след. Ещё и бродяга этот...

— Буян, — Каку проворачивает вокруг оси стакан. — Даже на верфь заявился поначалу, помнишь, Луччи?

— Мне кажется, это связано. Надеюсь, мы сможем узнать о нём как можно больше.

— Интуиция?

Луччи пожимает плечами.

— В городе о нём говорят мало, — подает голос Бруно. — Кроме дебошей и его «братства», ничего существенного я не слышал.

— Они говорили слишком тихо, — Калифа тянется за бокалом, сжимает его в пальцах. — Как же меня достал этот инфантил, боги. Сделай то, сделай это и не забудь отменить три встречи, а сам мотается чёрте где.

— Да, несладко тебе.

Калифа смотрит на Каку так, словно хочет испепелить его взглядом на месте, а Каку возвращает ей этот взгляд улыбкой и говорит:

— Значит, очаровать его тебе не удалось?

— Нет, — Калифа неожиданно успокаивается. — Кажется, что его вообще не интересуют девушки. Я бы сказала, что тот бродяга... Фрэнки?.. подозрительно долго пробыл в его кабинете, но они не встречались с тех пор.

— Да и слухов таких не было. Луччи, ты сам-то что-то выяснил? — Бруно словно просыпается.

Луччи хмурится, качает головой:

— Ничего. Ни лучший ученик Айсберга, ни остальные ничего даже не слышали о подобных чертежах.

— Значит, меняем план, — Каку смотрит на всех по очереди, затем отпивает и продолжает говорить.

— Луччи, есть вариант занять место Паули. Убираем его по-тихому, а потом можно попробовать втереться в доверие к Айс...

— Нет.

Луччи сам не понимает, когда он успел это сказать. Калифа приподнимает брови, Бруно понимающе улыбается, но Луччи замечает это боковым зрением, сам смотрит в глаза Каку и повторяет:

— Нет, это не вариант.

— Почему же? Это выгодно. Ты сосредотачиваешься на миссии, может, даже получится...

— Судя по всему, — обрывает его Луччи, — Айсберг не склонен менять свои... привязанности так быстро. Ничего не выгорит.

Луччи не говорит им, что уже обдумывал этот вопрос, очень давно, ещё когда они с Паули попытались «съехаться». И Луччи нашел даже два объяснения тому, что Паули должен жить, кроме банального собственничества. Правда, одно из них он не считал нужным — точнее, не решался — озвучивать даже самому себе, а вот второе...

— Кроме того, могут возникнуть обстоятельства, при которых Айсбергу придётся срочно перепрятать чертёж. Нескольких лет не хватит на то, чтобы стать его доверенным лицом.

Калифа скептически смотрит на Луччи, залпом выпивает содержимое своего стакана, морщится. Говорит негромко:

— Неужели тебе так страшно терять свою подстилку?

Луччи рад, что оставил одну руку на колене, под столешницей. Что-то вскипает внутри от её слов, и, вцепившись до боли в собственную ногу, он хотя бы не выдаёт этого лицом.

— Это нерационально, — Луччи пожимает плечами. — Я уже объяснил, почему.

Они ещё с четверть часа обговаривают возможные варианты получения чертежей, а потом Калифа вылетает из бара с воплем «Чёрт подери, он же просил меня подобрать гостиницу на этом острове к полуночи!». Бруно вздыхает, поднимается из-за стола и уходит, желая приятного вечера Каку и Луччи.

Каку сверлит его взглядом. Луччи косится вбок — Хаттори чистит пёрышки, но тут же устраивается удобнее, — и смотрит в ответ.

— Ты... изменился, знаешь, — негромко говорит Каку.

— Разве?

— Но хорошо, что ты помнишь о миссии. Я не хотел бы, чтобы кого-либо из нашей группы уничтожали за непригодность. Даже Джабуру, — добавляет Каку и тут же фыркает. Луччи, не удержавшись, коротко улыбается, и Каку улыбается зеркально. — Предлагаю спарринг, дабы не терять форму.

— Сейчас?

— Почему бы и нет?

Луччи кивает, поднимается и идёт за Каку. Драка, полноценная драка, а не то посмешище, которое происходит в Ватер Севен каждый день, поможет очистить мысли.

Вдруг поможет и со вторым объяснением того, почему Паули должен жить?

*******

Айсберг не всегда отменяет встречи из-за каприза или смены настроения. Бывают дни, когда он отсылает Калифу, запирается в кабинете и сидит там, пока не заболит голова от мыслей. Рутину — зайти на одну из верфей, позвонить двум партнерам, лично обсудить три сделки, распорядиться насчет надстроек в старой части города — вытесняет другое, более страшное.

Он не понимает, зачем Том оставил им двоим чертежи к одному из самых смертоносных орудий века. Сам Айсберг не займётся этим ни за что и никогда — идиоты из Мирового Правительства сразу приберут его к рукам, и тогда прощай, мирная эра. Айсберг понимает, что нынешний век не слишком безопасен, но хотя бы Белоус держит часть островов под контролем, а с остальными пиратами можно договориться.

С Правительством договариваться можно только в одностороннем порядке.

Айсберг и виду не показывает, что знает о чертежах, хотя это не даёт ему спать в особо тревожные ночи, когда из-за ставней доносится едва слышный треск, словно ещё одно старое здание решило окончательно уйти под воду. Или отвлекает, когда нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы от Аква Лагуны было как можно меньше ущерба. Айсберг продолжает следить за ситуацией, усилием воли отодвигая эти мысли на задний план, или же ходит по комнате, прежде чем снова лечь. Знание это слишком огромно для него одного. И ведь поделился бы, ведь был человек, с которым это можно было обсудить, но то же вездесущее Правительство не оставило ему ни лазейки. Единственной отдушиной для Айсберга служит то, что чертежи не у него. Ну, а секрет он собирается унести за собой в могилу. Даже если объявится Нико Робин.

Но даже в таком случае нужно предпринять какие-то меры. Айсберг долго, несколько недель обдумывает план действий, а потом просит Калифу найти Паули.

Паули является в офис, запыхавшись, и Айсберг кивает ему на стул:

— Садись. Слушай. И, нма, ни одной живой душе.

Паули кивает, прикусывает губу, а Айсберг закрывает глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и обрисовывает Паули ситуацию. Очень поверхностно — ему не нужно знать большего, чем то, что за некими чертежами могут прийти и к самому Айсбергу. Айсберг говорит ещё, что в таком случае под удар может попасть и Паули, и говорит, что о фальшивых чертежах Паули придётся позаботиться самому. Паули внимательно слушает его, и задаёт только один вопрос:

— Может, вас защищать надо как-то дополнительно? Можем собра...

— Нма-а, нет. Попрошу тебя ещё об одной вещи. Забери из библиотеки газету, где была новость о запуске поезда. Толку, конечно, мало от этого будет, но может немного сбить их со следа.

— Сделаю, Айсберг-сан!

Паули стрелой выбегает из офиса. Айсберг массирует виски, смотрит на стену — оттуда глядит с плаката восьмилетняя Нико Робин — и думает, не ошибся ли он. Впрочем, думает Айсберг чуть позже вечером, время покажет.

*******

И всё-таки они подбираются к тайне. Каку раз в неделю проводит в библиотеке целый день, от восхода солнца до заката, под отдалённый гул города переворачивает ветхие листы бумаги. Каку иногда цокает языком — привести бы их в порядок, эти книги, да библиотекарю дела до этого нет. Однажды ответил на жалобу, когда Каку принёс рассыпающуюся страницу:

— Ну, значит, это её удел. Возитесь, если хотите, молодой человек.

Уже установили, что, кроме Тома и его учеников, никто не занимался интересующими их конструкциями, уже выведали, что могли выведать цивилизованными методами у Айсберга, а Каку всё надеется поймать ещё одну зацепку. На самом деле, и тут он с собой честен, ему попросту очень нравится здесь. Работать нравится, жить нравится, даже сотрудники довольно неплохие, как оказалось.

Последний общий спарринг СП9 приходится на пятницу, а в субботу Каку встречает в библиотеке Паули. Здоровается, как обычно, внимательно смотрит на него, когда он спрашивает:

— Слушай, Каку, а ты... не находил случайно ту газетную вырезку, когда впервые запускали Пыхтящего Тома?

— Вполне возможно. Но почему ты спрашиваешь меня?

Паули очень выразительно смотрит на дремлющего за стойкой библиотекаря, переводит взгляд на Каку:

— Ну не я ж тут ночую. Помоги найти, а?

Паули барабанит пальцами по бедру, продолжая смотреть. Каку вздыхает, кивает, и они вместе идут к стойке с газетами.

Спустя десять минут Каку протягивает Паули нужную газету, пожелтевшую, потрёпанную, и получает:

— Спасибо! Офигеть как выручил!

Ещё Паули широко улыбается ему, хлопает по плечу и вылетает из зала. Проснувшийся библиотекарь хрипло, вполголоса ругает здешних «коней». Каку не обращает на него внимания и смотрит вслед Паули.

Этот ещё один неплохой сотрудник занимал ключевое место в их плане, занимает и теперь. Каку не слишком уверен в том, что у Луччи получится расколоть его или расколоть Айсберга посредством Паули. Но в то же время Каку немного, совсем немного беспокоится за Луччи. За Луччи, который успешнее всех выполняет миссии по внедрению и соблазнению. Беспокоится за Луччи, которому легче всего даётся отключение эмоций и умение притвориться.

Каку беспокоится о том, что Луччи сейчас не отличит наигранные чувства от настоящих, которые есть наверняка. И ещё неизвестно, кому из-за этого в итоге будет хуже.

Посидев ещё немного в полутёмном зале наедине с подобными мыслями, Каку понимает, что, в принципе, поддержит их обоих. Пока это не мешает миссии, конечно же.


	34. 33

Паули едва продирает глаза и бросает взгляд на часы — одиннадцать утра, кого только принесло в такую рань? — потом вспоминает, чем не закончилась вчерашняя пьянка. Кое-кто ушёл ещё с обеда, да так и не вернулся, хотя Паули ждал его полночи.

Сейчас Паули летит к двери, умудряется запутаться ногами в покрывале и после нескольких минут борьбы, с раскалывающейся головой и в сползших на бедра шортах он открывает дверь Луччи и говорит:

— Ну заебал стучать же.

Этот мудак ухмыляется, сует Паули в руки бутылку холодного, прямо-таки ледяного пива и проходит внутрь. Открывает рывком окно настежь, говорит:

— Паули, ты скоро мхом зарастёшь.

Паули ржёт, идя в ванную.

Луччи говорит так каждый раз, когда приходит в накуренную комнату.

Паули ненавидел эту чёртову птицу когда-то, сейчас уже привык, но всё равно ему хотелось бы спорить с Луччи не так. Хотелось бы тыкать сигарой в бумагу и слушать его ворчание, или же ляпнуть какую-то глупость, а потом витать где-то в его пространных объяснениях... но Паули знает, что никогда не услышит по-настоящему этого упрямого мудака. Хоть и мелькает иногда смутно в памяти чей-то негромкий спокойный голос, но Паули не может знать наверняка, чей он, а значит, нет смысла и вспоминать — своей нетрезвой голове он никогда не доверял. Паули со вздохом плещет на лицо холодной водой, чтобы, не вытираясь, пойти на кухню за крошками для Хаттори.

Паули не замечает, как его обнимают со спины.

Паули вспоминает, что всё-таки ненавидит эту чёртову птицу, потому что такой голос нельзя воспринимать всерьёз, а Луччи, кажется, издевается:

— Ну, что тут у нас?

Его обжигающие ладони оказываются под резинкой шорт, и Паули прикусывает губу — утреннего стояка никто не отменял, и он очень не любит, когда Луччи застаёт его в таком состоянии. Но сейчас Паули в ягодицы определённо упирается что-то твёрдое, и он, пожалуй, готов посмущаться ещё немного.

Паули улыбается, слыша, как хлопают крылья, — улетел-таки, паразит. Паули прикрывает глаза, когда Луччи целует его в плечо, потом в шею, подаётся ему навстречу, накрывает его слишком уж наглые руки своими и не оборачивается.

Паули просто не знает, что дальше, останутся ли они здесь, потащатся ли в спальню, или же этот мудак отыграет всё так, словно и не он тут медленно раскачивает бёдрами, прижимая Паули к себе.

— Да, пожалуйста, ещё, ещё, — слетает с губ Паули, он цокает языком и стонет — Луччи всё-таки решил остаться здесь, невозможный мудак со слишком умелыми руками, который до сих пор редко дает поцеловать себя первым. Паули откидывается на него спиной, чуть поворачивает голову, и Луччи наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Паули тут же закрывает глаза и пытается в нём утонуть, а он нарочно начинает медленнее двигать рукой, практически не отрываясь от губ Паули.

Хаттори возвращается примерно через десять минут после того, как Паули приходит в себя и успевает даже заварить чай, но Луччи кривится, глядя на чашку, которую Паули ему как-то купил, выливает всё в раковину, споласкивает её и сам становится к плите. Паули закуривает и смотрит на него — Луччи бросил рубашку, в которой пришёл, на стул рядом с Паули, собрал свои смоляные лохмы в небрежный хвост и колдует над чашкой. Интересно, что там происходит, на его таинственных собраниях «новичков», думает Паули, рассматривая его спину и выдыхая колечко дыма. Луччи ведь никогда не говорит.

Паули рассеянно спрашивает:

— Что, без меня нажрался вчера, да?

Луччи оборачивается, и на короткий миг в его глазах что-то мелькает. Что-то, что Паули не очень-то нравится, но из Луччи этого явно не выбить, Паули знает наверняка. Луччи снова глядит на плиту, спрашивает в ответ:

— Что, успел соскучиться? Или без сказки на ночь плохо спалось? Так ты сейчас запросто уснёшь со скуки, потому что…

Паули слушает, как он рассказывает о проблеме явно соседнего дока, и снова жалеет о том, что не услышит его настоящего голоса.


	35. 34

Паули прячется от него. Луччи удивляется, но не подаёт вида. Нет, конечно, работают они, как обычно, и после работы идут к Паули, вот только перед самой дверью Паули будто спохватывается, бросает «Ой ёлки, забыл кое-что!», и Луччи не ждёт его, только складывает разбросанные вещи перед тем, как лечь спать. Возвращается Паули почти к рассвету, пытается не шуметь, но у него плохо получается, и Луччи уже пару раз бросал в него подушкой за грохот ключей. Паули быстро споласкивает руки в ванной, как может, устраивается на том пространстве, которое оставляет ему на кровати Луччи, и спит до будильника.

Луччи несколько раз спрашивает, что происходит, но Паули отшучивается, а то и вообще игнорирует вопрос, если они на работе. И так уже вторую неделю.

Луччи замечает и руки, покрытые синяками и царапинами, и как быстро заканчиваются у Паули сигары, и какой он довольный, когда возвращается. В выходные Паули спит как убитый до полудня, а потом вскакивает, коротко целует Луччи, не даёт углубить поцелуй, отрывается, извиняется, убегает. Вечером его хватает только на то, чтобы отдаться Луччи, а потом он отрубается. До будильника.

Луччи не сразу начинает подозревать измену. Проходит ещё неделя такого совместного существования — Паули иногда подмигивает ему, идя на обеденный перерыв, и они снова целуются и лапают друг друга в очередном полузаброшенном складе, словно месяцы назад, — и Луччи решает проследить за Паули вечером. Это несложно, потому что Паули не особо прячется, не пытается путать следы, просто идёт до верфи на противоположном конце города. Луччи наблюдает с крыш, на всякий случай запоминает дорогу... и останавливается резко, теряя Паули из виду.

Перед ним вырастает Каку.

— Что ты тут забыл? — Луччи чуть ли не шипит, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь нетерпения. Он хочет догнать Паули, увидеть, что и с кем он делает, и потом подстроить наглецу несчастный случай.

— Я бы у тебя хотел спросить, чего не спится, — Каку хмурится и оглядывается через плечо, на подъёмный кран. — У него есть причины, поверь мне.

Луччи вглядывается в Каку неверяще. Рассматривает в слабом ночном свете его руки, шею, втягивает ночной воздух — и не замечает ничего лишнего. При чём тут Каку?

— При чём тут ты? — Луччи начинает закипать.

Каку пожимает плечами, твёрдо смотрит Луччи в глаза:

— Возвращайся к се... просто возвращайся, Луччи. Скоро узнаешь. Обещаю.

Из-за его спины доносится шум, Луччи невольно фокусируется на звуке, переключая внимание, снова смотрит на Каку, а Каку щурится, качает головой и прыгает вниз. Луччи по инерции смотрит ему вслед — нет, не разбился, хотя мог бы.

Невольно думается: а если это с ним Паули... Луччи трясёт головой и действительно возвращается.

Спустя ещё неделю, когда выдают зарплату, Паули исчезает сразу после того, как получает деньги. Луччи успевает перебрать в голове с десяток возможных пассий Паули, узнать, где они живут и работают, так, на всякий случай. Луччи умудряется почти прозевать сдачу своей части работы. Луччи ждёт вечера.

Паули заявляется прямо к выходу из дока. Сияет, словно начищенный пятак.

Пожалуй, впервые за всё время Луччи действительно хочет врезать ему по челюсти.

— Что стоишь столбом? Идём, сегодня хороший день.

— Разве?

— Ну, зарплату ж дали! Идём, отпразднуем.

Луччи идёт в бар к Бруно, внутренне готовясь к ссоре, к драке, к ещё одному направлению для задания. Но не готов он оказывается к тому, что в тесной комнатке собрался весь первый док, все лучшие плотники, которые орут, увидев его:

— С днём рождения!

Луччи оторопело смотрит на открывшего шампанское Бруно. Паули зашёл в бар позже него и теперь, хохоча, хлопает его по плечу. Луччи всё ещё не понимает, как Паули узнал, как положено реагировать, и потому берёт предложенный бокал и на автомате выпивает.

Просто даже в их легенде здесь записаны другие дни, а настоящий свой день рождения Луччи не празднует, так почему же... Луччи бросает взгляд на толпу, на мелькнувший среди выпивох квадратный нос и медленно, криво усмехается.

— Ну и, короче, — Паули прочищает горло, и орава затихает, — даже такой мудак, как ты, заслуживает нормальный подарок. Держи.

Луччи машинально берёт протянутый ему пакет, заглядывает внутрь, прикусывает губу и медленно, очень медленно обхватывает плечи Паули руками, словно в объятии. Так положено по его легенде, так благодарят за подарок... и Луччи очень трудно сейчас смотреть в лицо Паули.

Не нравится чувствовать себя настолько дураком.

И, наверное, Луччи впервые обнимает его сам, к чему тоже нужно привыкнуть.


	36. 35

Паули до сих пор не понимает, почему Луччи себя так ведёт. Словно они не вместе. Словно нельзя не посмотреть вслед симпатичному парню или не рассказывать на ухо Паули о том, какие ножки у этой богатой дуры. Паули понимает, что Луччи дразнит его, Паули злится и на Луччи и на то, что до сих пор ведётся.

И ещё в голове неприятно, тихо зудит иногда после таких вот мелочей: а вдруг Луччи всерьёз?

Иногда Паули жалеет о том, что таскает его с собой на пьянки, ведь поводов злиться на него и на себя становится намного больше. Паули очень старается держать язык за зубами, но иногда ему кажется — прорвёт в любую минуту, при всех, и наутро о них будут судачить на трёх окрестных доках, не считая их собственного и целого квартала.

Глядя на то, как Луччи подмигивает разносчице, Паули угрюмо думает: ну и пусть. И рывком хватает свою кружку со стола.

Этот вечер не такой, как остальные. Паули методично напивается, слушает чей-то рассказ о ветреной жене и лезет обниматься к рассказчику. Он так понимает рассказчика. Он готов написать в соавторстве с рассказчиком книгу о том, как распознать ветреных жён. Никто не обращает внимания на то, что несёт Паули.

Никто, кроме Луччи.

Словно из железа выкованная рука за шкирку вытаскивает Паули из толпы, которая собралась опустошать следующий бар. Паули внимательно смотрит на недовольного Луччи, щурится, слыша негромкое:

— Долго ещё вешаться на всех будешь?

— Надо же, тебе не всё равно, — Паули стряхивает руку Луччи. — Хорошее ощущение, правда?

— Паули.

— Нет, правда, ты заебал, — Паули отходит, скрещивает руки на груди, щурится, глядя на Луччи. — Сам-то как по сторонам смотришь? Тоже мне, святой нашёлся.

Луччи цокает языком, подаётся вперёд, чтобы взять Паули за руку, но Паули отходит от него, продолжая сверлить взглядом.

— Меня бесит, как ты себя ведёшь, Луччи, ты понимаешь? — Паули говорит негромко, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать орать, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Как будто только тебе позволено заглядываться на других. Как будто я твой верный пёс, и ты можешь гулять налево и направо, с кем тебе вздумается, а потом возвращаться, сука, это же так удобно, правда? Ну, давай, скажи что-нибудь.

— И это ты в отместку себя ведёшь так, будто готов на что угодно ради внимания?

Паули недобро усмехается:

— В отместку, говоришь... Если ты не заметил, мне вообще-то нужно общаться с людьми.

— Общаться.

— И то, что ты бревно, слишком пекущееся о личном пространстве, ещё не значит, что все такие же.

Луччи хмурится. Паули видит по его взгляду — взбешён. Но Паули, пожалуй, доволен этим.

— Знаешь что, давай сегодня переночуем по своим квартирам. Видеть тебя не хочу, — Паули разворачивается и уходит, с силой засунув кулаки в карманы. Он подспудно ждёт лёгких шагов, тяжёлой руки на плече, но не дожидается.

Постель кажется непривычно пустой, но слегка протрезвевший Паули напоминает себе, что он двадцать лет до этого спал один, и сейчас тоже проблем быть не должно.


	37. 36

Луччи несколько дней размышляет над словами Паули. С точки зрения самого Луччи всё нормально, но, в принципе, они и не должны совпадать мнениями. Ещё Луччи замечает, что Паули, кажется, всерьёз не хочет его видеть. Обеденные перерывы проходят врозь, и они вообще не разговаривают, а когда пересекаются по работе, Паули даже не поднимает на него глаза.

В свободное время Луччи подолгу просиживает на одном из кранов — уже вошло в привычку — и думает.

Это, конечно же, не первая их ссора, даже не пятая, не считая еженедельных мелких стычек, на которые постоянные клиенты и жители города уже вообще не обращают внимания. Несколько раз доходило до драки, и Луччи едва сдерживался, чтобы не впечатать его в стену или не свернуть шею на самом деле. Поводы были разные, иногда пустяковые, иногда Паули действительно действовал на нервы... но Луччи не помнит, чтобы Паули настолько отстранялся.

Луччи не думал, действительно не думал о том, что Паули способен на такое поведение. Луччи снова чувствует себя дураком, а Луччи ненавидит чувствовать себя дураком.

Мирился первым обычно тоже Паули. Или же Луччи начинал разговаривать с ним как ни в чём не бывало, и это прокатывало. Сейчас, чувствует Луччи, не прокатит.

И сочувственный взгляд Каку он ненавидит тоже.

Отвлечься на работу, отчёт о которой придётся передавать Спандаму, не получается толком, Луччи проклинает всё на свете, но спешит с верфи к дому Паули. Ключ Паули почему-то забыл забрать, и потому Луччи заходит, морщит нос и открывает настежь окна — до безобразия накурено. Он убирается, пока не слышит звук открывающейся двери, но не успевает ничего предпринять.

Паули оторопело глядит на Луччи, подвязавшего волосы каким-то платком, с покрытой пеной тарелкой в руках.

— Блядь, — говорит Паули, разворачивается и захлопывает за собой дверь.

Луччи споласкивает руки, сдирает с головы платок и идёт за ним. Далеко Паули не ушёл, дымит на первом этаже.

— Прости, — сходу начинает Луччи. Паули приподнимает одну бровь, Луччи глубоко вздыхает и повторяет снова:

— Прости меня. Мне... нравилось, как ты злишься.

Паули давится вдохом, и Луччи приходится постучать его по спине.

— Псих, ты просто псих, — прерывисто шепчет Паули, откашлявшись, и отстраняет от себя руку Луччи. — Ненормальный, блядь.

— Я не буду тебя доставать этим в тех же объёмах, обещаю, — Луччи поднимает ладонь. Хаттори поднимает крыло. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это было не всерьёз.

Паули смотрит на него, качает головой и достает новую сигару. Луччи смотрит ему в глаза, надеясь, наверное, на то, что Паули смягчится.

Паули отворачивается, бормочет себе под нос:

— Идём, заварю тебе чай, чтобы неповадно было.

Он поднимается к квартире, и Луччи идёт за ним, шаг в шаг, чувствуя смутное облегчение.


	38. 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (картинка кликабельная, но я всё ещё не поборола вёрстку здесь и в новом окне она не откроется, извините ещё раз)

В последнее время Паули кажется: Луччи слишком уж часто на него смотрит. Как будто на Паули можно разглядеть что-то такое особенное. Луччи смотрит, когда Паули уже спит, смотрит, когда Паули работает, смотрит, когда Паули будто бы в одиночестве гуляет по городу.

Паули точно знает, что это Луччи, хоть и не может понять, где же он скрывается всё время. Чёртова ублюдка никак не засечь, как ни старайся.

А не чудится ли?

Паули сомневается и сомневается, пока уж точно не ловит на себе однажды этот взгляд, тёмный и тяжёлый.

Паули кажется, что этот взгляд преследует его всюду.

Паули кажется, что когда-нибудь этот взгляд прожжёт в нём сквозную дыру, такую, чтобы в ней гулял ветер.

Паули кажется, что с каждым днем этот взгляд все глубже ввинчивается прямо в центр мишени у него на груди, но футболку менять из-за тупых метафор он не собирается. Пусть его.

Однажды Паули не выдерживает и спрашивает:

— Какого хрена ты на меня пялишься постоянно?

Луччи поднимает бровь и интересуется:

— Не контрабандные ли ты сегодня сигареты распаковал?

А потом привычно приземляется на руки с обвитым верёвкой запястьем и привычной мордой кирпичом.

А потом его с неделю не видно в квартирке Паули. Паули знает, почему его нет, понимает, да только выпалить ему это в лицо страшно, боязно, неловко, чёрт побери. И это может отдалить его снова.

Паули уже не хочет с ним ссориться, не хочет, чтобы он отдалялся. Паули подсел на него. Паули пытается осторожничать, но его хватает только до следующей встречи после работы. Как обычно, спонтанной.

Луччи впечатывает его в стену и вдруг прикладывает ладонь к переносице Паули, а сам губами прижимается к мерно стучащей жилке на шее. Прикосновение вышибает воздух из лёгких. Но Паули нужно не это. Паули хочет видеть его, хочет смотреть, как он двигается, как меняется его лицо, как мелькает во взгляде что-то, от чего резко теплеет в груди. Паули сбрасывает его руку со своего лица и подается навстречу. Жадно целует, прикрыв на миг глаза, и шепчет:

— Ну, идём ко мне.

Уже плевать и на шум, и на соседей, Паули втрахивает Луччи в матрас, а потом матерится шёпотом, когда Луччи в качестве подготовки отсасывает ему недолго, чтобы потом раскачивать на себе, сильно стискивая его бёдра. Оба чуть ли не одновременно задыхаются, и Паули ловит руки Луччи, чтобы потом очнуться, лёжа рядом с ним.

Паули вдруг осознаёт, что всё никак не может наглядеться на него. Он делает вид, что слишком устал, а сам рассматривает Луччи из-под неплотно сомкнутых ресниц.

Луччи в ответ сверлит его взглядом, сидя на краю кровати. В последнее время он редко остаётся ночевать, находит отговорки или просто уходит молча. Да и взгляды эти.

Как же это успело достать.

— Чёрт с тобой, пялься, сколько тебе угодно, только пялиться можно и лёжа, давай, ночи сейчас холодные, двигайся ближе, — Паули ловит его за руку и тянет на себя.

Луччи смотрит на него так, словно впервые видит, и хмурится. Он никуда не вырывается, хоть и отворачивается с независимым видом, ложась обратно и придвигаясь к Паули спиной. Паули прижимается к нему теснее, вдыхает его запах, чуть ли не касаясь носом волос, и мягко целует за ухом. Луччи только тяжело вздыхает в ответ, и Паули прикрывает глаза, нашаривая его ладонь и переплетая пальцы. Он снова целует Луччи за ухом, с щемящей нежностью осознавая, как же ему мало всего этого, и чуть стискивает его руку перед тем, как провалиться в сон.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/6ttC84Z.png)

После этого Луччи не появляется ещё недели три.

И все эти три недели Паули курит в полтора раза больше обычного, под конец всё чаще думая только о том, как бы снова выбесить Луччи и затащить в любой пустой док — а там уж как пойдет...


	39. 38

Луччи просыпается, тяжело дыша, и некоторое время просто смотрит в потолок, не пытаясь даже понять, почему под боком сопит кто-то тёплый, или почему посреди ночи начала петь какая-то утренняя птаха.

Луччи сжимает и разжимает кулаки — так же бывало когда-то, в начале обучения, когда после заданий снились снова и снова убийства, кровь, мелькали перед глазами перекошенные предсмертной мукой лица и читалось по губам, по глазам жертв: почему?

Тогда Луччи просыпался посреди ночи, пытаясь дышать не слишком громко, и повторял про себя монотонно: они уже умерли, их жизни мешали торжеству справедливости, и, в конце концов, они были слабаками, раз не выжили после его ударов.

В этот раз Луччи убил во сне Паули.

Луччи невольно косится в сторону — Паули причмокивает во сне и двигается ближе — и вздыхает с облегчением.

Луччи не может, не хочет понимать, почему его так пугает эта возможность. Убить Паули. Убить. Паули.

Луччи выдёргивает руки из-под одеяла и внимательно их рассматривает. Минуту назад Луччи всаживал заострившиеся когти в грудь Паули, и, кажется, ощущение бьющегося под подушечками пальцев сердца вместе с хрипом Паули привели Луччи в экстаз. Он снова вздрагивает и мотает головой.

Паули переворачивается во сне и кладёт руку на грудь Луччи, слишком близко к горлу. Луччи подбирается на миг, рефлекторно готовясь обороняться, затем расслабляется и снова смотрит на свои ладони.

Ладони как ладони. Обычные, человеческие. Луччи проводит кончиками пальцев по руке Паули, словно чтобы лишний раз убедить себя: реальное — здесь и сейчас. Луччи рассматривает Паули в миллионный раз, точно хочет высмотреть в нем что-то, что позволит сказать: вот, вот поэтому снова включились эмоции. «Будто это поможет», — думает Луччи и кривит губы.

Луччи не хочет понимать, почему вдруг ему, элитному убийце с изрядным стажем так страшно отнимать чужую жизнь, тем более не на самом деле. Хотя, возможно, Паули тоже подвернётся... под горячую руку. В будущем. Пока что Луччи бездумно слушает заливающуюся за окном птаху и видит, как потихоньку светлеет в комнате. И смутное ощущение — что бы ни было, а отношение к Паули не изменится — странным образом успокаивает.

Луччи перекладывает руку Паули в сторону — тот недовольно хмурится — и слышит за окном тихое воркование. Разбуженная птаха, видно, успокоилась, зато проснулся Хаттори. Луччи тихо говорит «спасибо» и засыпает, чтобы через пару часов растолкать Паули и пинками выпроводить в док.


	40. 39

Паули невольно вскидывает голову от мачты, когда налетает свежий ветерок. Он несёт с собой дождь, понимает Паули, вынимая изо рта сигару и полной грудью вдыхая этот запах. Ещё по настроению кажется, что он несёт с собой... свободу. Или перемены.

Или же это просто, чёрт возьми, первая ласточка, предвестник Аква Лагуны, а Паули накручивает себе чёрт те что.

Ниже слышится оклик:

— Эй, Луччи, не стой столбом!

Паули глядит вниз, невольно улыбается, но в то же время остро понимает: он тоже чует. Чует этот ветер.

И снова колет ощущение: что-то не так. Улыбка, наверное, теперь смотрится, как застывший оскал, и Паули медленно прикусывает кончик сигары перед тем, как вернуться к работе.

Всю неделю Паули пытается не обращать внимания на эту мысль, отмеряя нужную длину верёвок, пытаясь пошутить после двух кружек пива, просаживая деньги в покер, засыпая под боком у Луччи. Это не то, чем стоит делиться, думает Паули, когда Луччи спрашивает, в чём дело.

Паули иногда задерживается после работы, так, на всякий случай, чтобы проверить чертежи, о которых говорил Айсберг. Он сделал их за две недели, но всё равно не уверен в том, что они собьют кого-то со следа. Впрочем, сам Айсберг сказал ему, что здесь главное время, а комментарии самого Паули к чертежам отлично помогут его выиграть. Паули тогда заметно смутился, не зная, то ли это похвала, то ли намёк на то, что ему необходимо подтянуть и это.

Паули удивляется, когда в первый раз после такой задержки приходит домой поздно, за полночь, и Луччи, который обычно к этому времени спит, встречает его на пороге.

— Хоть бы предупредил, — негромко говорит Луччи, не отвечает на лёгкий поцелуй Паули и идёт спать. Паули чувствует себя немного виноватым, но присоединяется к нему минут через десять, натягивает простыню на обоих и прижимается спиной к спине Луччи. Утром Луччи будит его, и Паули считает это хорошим знаком.

Но днём снова дует тот самый ветерок, и Паули не может найти себе места.


	41. 40

Если бы кто-то спросил у Луччи о любимой погоде, он бы ответил:

— Дождь.

Вода с неба смывает кровь с рук, с одежды, с места преступления, вода позволяет остаться незамеченным. Уйти незамеченным.

Луччи немного жалеет о том, что нельзя сделать это сейчас, ведь времени остаётся всё меньше. Атмосфера в городе сгущается, иногда в воздухе словно мелькают крохотные молнии, и Луччи чувствует это, как никто другой.

Капли дождя стекают по оконному стеклу. Паули кормит Хаттори с рук, Луччи выходит из душа, промакивая волосы полотенцем, и смотрит на Паули. Что-то захлёстывает горло, словно удавкой, но Луччи насильно гонит это ощущение и тихим, едва слышным свистом зовёт Хаттори. Паули оборачивается удивлённо — раньше Луччи почти никогда так не делал.

Луччи очень надеется, что его голос в исполнении Хаттори не дрожит и так же сух, как и всегда.

— Мне кажется, — говорит Луччи, — мне кажется, наши отношения исчерпывают себя.

Что-то есть в самом воздухе, скребёт лёгкие солью и горечью, а дождь все так же барабанит по стеклу.

Паули сжимает кулаки. Разжимает кулаки. Луччи глядит на него в упор, думая о задании. Думая о том, что скоро будет вынужден перейти к крайним мерам, и тогда этому щенку придется открыть, наконец, глаза.

Но почему же так... обидно от этой мысли?

Паули подходит к Луччи.

— И пусть, — говорит Паули. — Пока что не исчерпали.

Он целуется жадно, тянет на себя Луччи, кусает его губу, вжимается в него всем телом и впечатывает головой в стену, и Луччи отвечает ему тем же, с тем же пылом, словно пытаясь забыться. Потом Паули отстраняется, восстанавливая дыхание.

— Пока что не исчерпали, — повторяет Паули. — Не говори больше таких глупостей.

Хаттори согласно воркует со спинки стула, куда он предусмотрительно перелетел, и Луччи на миг переводит взгляд на предателя.

На душе тоскливо.

Потому что они оба — они втроём знают — Луччи соврал. Но только двое в этой комнате знают, почему.


	42. 41

Может, Паули думает слишком много сегодня ночью, а мысли эти роятся вокруг его головы, словно пчёлы, не пуская сон.

Паули не понимает, с чего вдруг Луччи решил это сказать.

Паули знает, что Луччи скрытный. Паули осознаёт, что ему многого не рассказывают, например, почему Луччи не окунается в канал вместе со всеми, хотя это чуть ли не традиция — плеснуть в кого-то водой после трудного рабочего дня. В то же время Паули известно больше, чем другим, — что Луччи почти не хмелеет от выпивки, и что в темноте он ориентируется лучше других. Паули знает, что Луччи больше любит чай, чем кофе, хотя умеет почти идеально приготовить и то, и другое. Паули знает, что в своё время Луччи за две недели натаскал его в составлении отчётов и смет — а Паули иногда путался, составляя их. Паули знает, что псы не любят Луччи, хотя Луччи не относится к ним... вообще никак не относится.

Паули знает, что Луччи молчит даже в постели, но если его поцеловать под подбородком, провести языком по линии челюсти, он выдохнет резко и вроде как даже со стоном. Паули знает, что Луччи может быть грубым и даже забывать об осторожности, но после таких случаев он ведёт себя так, словно извиняется.

Паули каждый день понимает заново, что ему ещё учиться и учиться угадывать настроение и действия Луччи, но ведь он уже знает довольно много. А Луччи... Паули иногда кажется, что Луччи знает о нём всё.

Как после этого можно говорить, что всё исчерпывается? Может быть, это Паули что-то сделал не так?

Паули знает, нутром чует, что на Луччи можно положиться. Луччи его не предаст, думает Паули, глядя в размытый синими тенями потолок. Не даст умереть. Не...

— Что ты там задумался? — сонно спрашивает сбоку Луччи. — Слишком громко. Дай поспать, завтра же заказ заканчиваем.

Луччи переворачивается и обнимает Паули поперёк груди.

Тяжело дышать.

На одну-единственную секунду Паули кажется: будет всё. И предательство, и убийства, и Луччи своими руками свернёт ему шею, лишит воздуха, выбьет почву из-под ног, раздавит и уничтожит...

Луччи то ли осознанно, то ли сквозь сон гладит Паули по щеке.

Паули выдыхает — не дышал, оказывается, — и решает, что разберётся с этим. Он обещает себе обязательно разобраться с этим всем.

Но сначала им обоим нужно поспать.


	43. 42

Аква Лагуна уже близко, Луччи чувствует это — изменился воздух, изменились облака, изменилось море. Изменился город.

Изменились они.

Паули спит более тревожно, хотя, может, это из-за его, Луччи, недавних слов, кто его знает. Луччи себе не может объяснить, зачем были эти переглядки, эти ссоры, эти отношения вообще. Зачем они продолжаются, Луччи тоже не знает и на редкие вопросительные взгляды Паули не отвечает никак. А что ему скажешь?

В один прекрасный день фонари в проулке по дороге в квартиру Паули — за два года Луччи не смог приучить себя думать «по дороге домой» — берут и перегорают, и Паули вталкивает Луччи в проём между стенами. Они долго, отчаянно целуются и еле доходят домой, и хорошо, что светильник на лестничной площадке тоже не работает — Луччи шарит ладонями под футболкой Паули, покусывает плечо, не даёт толком открыть двери. Они вваливаются внутрь, Луччи вжимает Паули в стенку, но Паули выворачивается, и Луччи лопатками чувствует стену, жадно целуя Паули в ответ, впиваясь губами в шею, прерывисто дыша ему в плечо. Даже до кровати сложно дойти, нужно всё и сейчас, Луччи подсекает Паули и стаскивает с него, лежащего, джинсы, перехватывает его руки и снова целует, оставляя засосы. Почему-то плевать на всё это «делать вид, что не встречаемся», мимоходом думает Луччи, толкаясь в Паули, прикусывает его плечо и жмурится, слыша его стон, движется быстрее, не забывая дрочить ему, и они кончают почти одновременно. Луччи не сопротивляется, когда в душе Паули мягко разворачивает его к стенке, прогибается навстречу, невольно дрожит. Паули целует, вылизывает ему спину, лаская его пальцами, — а потом Луччи прикусывает ладонь, когда Паули толкается в него. Луччи прикрывает глаза, подаётся навстречу, задерживает дыхание, когда Паули дотягивается до его члена, и они снова кончают одновременно. Отмывшись, Луччи идёт на кухню, заниматься ужином, где изо всех сил заставляет себя не оглядываться на чересчур довольного Паули. На следующий день в городе появляется Нико Робин. Не одна, с командой пиратов... кажется, называющих себя Пиратами Соломенной шляпы.

Они очень быстро смахивают с себя маскировочные личности. Задание, задание и ничего, кроме. Луччи наставляет Нико Робин, Луччи приобретает в костюмной лавке маскарадные костюмы для всех как самый осведомлённый (он невольно кривится, слыша это по внутреннему Ден Ден Муши) и возвращается к верфи. Они готовы действовать по обстоятельствам, и вмешательство буяна-Фрэнки, пожалуй, достаточно своевременно. Даже двойников найти довольно легко.

Луччи щурится, сквозь маску рассматривая прижавшего к груди чертежи Паули. «Так, значит, — думает он. — Вот, за чем ты бегал». Луччи кивает, и Каку забирает бумаги, а потом приходится торопиться к офису Айсберга и наконец-то, наконец-то применить силу и всё выведать. И даже, снять маски — теперь уже ни к чему.

Луччи не знает, что лучше — говорить собственным голосом, запоминать нужную ему информацию или же видеть удивление на лице Паули. Удивление, недоверие, обиду... боль. Протыкать ему плечо Шиганом почти жалко, но в то же время это кажется расплатой за все стычки. После этого Паули не пытается атаковать, ну а резиновый мальчишка пока не представляет особой угрозы.

Луччи думает, что можно и напугать безумцев, — если вдруг выберутся из горящего здания, то, возможно, не захотят продолжать погоню — и использует свой Дьявольский Фрукт. Он усмехается, рассматривая их с высоты своего роста, и усмешка замирает на миг на его губах, когда он встречается взглядом с Паули.

Это последняя маска. Других у Луччи нет.

Уже сидя в поезде, Луччи говорит:

— Как же здорово отсюда уехать. Ненавижу этот город.

Он краем глаза ловит взгляд Каку, непонятный взгляд, который не нравится ему, но решает не обращать на это внимания. Луччи поправляет пальто, откидывается на сидении и прикрывает глаза, остро ощущая присутствие Нико Робин. Они сделали это. Закрыли миссию.

И Луччи позаботится о том, чтобы никогда больше не попадать в Ватер Севен.


	44. 43

Паули не может поверить в то, что все это время его водили за нос, причём так искусно. Он не может поверить в то, что всё это время ему лгали, недоговаривали, скрывали от него такое... опасное. И одновременно такое важное.

Паули не понимает. Захлёбываясь горячим воздухом, сплёвывая в сторону кровь, он не может уложить в голове, как так получилось. Не друзья. Не любовники. Уже никто, и всё — лишь за одну ночь, даже меньше. Глаза щиплет от дыма, в ушах звон — наверное, слишком сильно ударился головой. Перед глазами огромное, пятнистое, изредка чуть слышно рычащее говорит незнакомым голосом о правительстве, долге и прочей чуши, а Паули всё не может понять: это все вокруг помешались или только он один?

Пол запятнан кровью — Мугивары, Айсберга, самого Паули; на раздумья нет времени, нужно помочь и Айсбергу, и пиратам. Но, несмотря на всю беготню, сердце стучит в груди слишком глухо.

Паули просит передать этим придуркам — они уволены. Он не может придумать ничего лучше, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока окончательно не успокоится. Пойти с пиратами на штурм Эниес Лобби он точно не может, ведь у него всё ещё работает инстинкт самосохранения. Кажется.

Остаётся очень много времени на то, чтобы переживать за Мугивар, — шебутные всё-таки и неплохие парни, хоть и пираты. Впрочем, скептически думает Паули, бесстыдной рыжей девке не помешало бы одеться. Но это хотя бы отвлекает его от ноющей в груди занозы.

Когда Паули вместе со всеми участвовавшими в этой безумной гонке уже почти отплывает с Эниес Лобби, он не выдерживает и, прикуривая, оглядывается назад, на руины, от которых до сих пор поднимается дым. Он всё ещё не знает, хочется ли ему увидеть, как этот ублюдок с его припадочной птицей встаёт или как этого ублюдка закатывают в саван и сбрасывают в море ненужным грузом... сердце ёкает, сжимается, Паули мысленно бранит себя. И дым застревает у него в горле, когда он видит: издалека заметная крупная фигура поднимает что-то, перебрасывает через плечо и уходит в овальный портал. Прореха в пространстве затягивается мгновенно. Паули не сразу слышит, как его спрашивают:

— Что случилось?

Паули замечает, что откусил к чёртовой матери половину сигары. Достает из кармана другую, прикуривает снова и только потом отвечает:

— Нет, ничего.

Поезд начинает двигаться. Паули затягивается часто и глубоко — это успокаивает и помогает привести мысли в порядок.

Паули думает: придется отмечать всякое с чуть меньшим размахом, ведь работы остается столько же, а умелых рук — на четыре меньше, а с похмелья работа не слишком-то спорится. Паули думает: надо будет тщательнее просматривать ежедневную газету.

Паули думает: а может, если… нет, не если, поправляется он — может, раз уж этот ублюдок выживет, они даже когда-нибудь встретятся. Океан огромен и непредсказуем. И когда они встретятся, можно будет спросить: эй, Луччи, нахрена это всё вообще было?

Паули замечает: далеко в небе мелькает что-то белое, похожее на крыло птицы. Паули щурится, потому что она теперь летит от солнца, и понимает, что это просто альбатрос. «Ну и пусть», — думает Паули.

Вообще-то у него дел по горло. И не слишком-то много времени на рефлексию.


	45. 44

Луччи просыпается от запаха табачного дыма. Спросонья тянет высоким голосом:

— Ну просил же не курить дома, Паули…

Спохватывается — он никогда не называл квартирку Паули домом. Да и запах не совсем тот.

Спохватывается ещё раз — он вообще находится в больничном крыле. Хаттори озабоченно курлычет, влетая в окно, и приземляется ему в руки. Ластится к ладони, заглядывает в лицо, склонив набок голову, а Луччи поглаживает тёплые перья, прикрыв глаза.

— Ты не в первый раз так говоришь, — доносится из-за занавески. Голос Калифы непривычно мягкий, без колючих и стервозных ноток. — Каждый раз, когда заходили, звал его…

Луччи не знает, что можно ответить на это, Луччи не знает, стоит ли вообще отвечать. Ему нужно освоиться с этой мыслью.

— Доктора сказали, что тебе придётся остаться здесь ещё на несколько дней. Опасности нет, но лучше побыть под их присмотром.

— Где мы?

— Сен-Поплар. Погони нет, мы в этом убедились. Ребята тоже в порядке. Зарабатываем честным путём, — по голосу слышно, что Калифа улыбается. — Каку вроде бы даже нравится общаться с детьми.

— А Правительство? Спандам?

— Им не до нас, — отрезает Калифа.

— Вот как.

Луччи сам удивляется тому, как сухо звучит его голос, но, думает он, что взять с едва очнувшегося.

— Калифа.

— М?

— Если кто-то ещё решит зайти… лучше вечером.

— Ладно, — Луччи слышит звук отодвигаемого стула. — Тогда до вечера. Постараюсь немного зашить пасть Фукуро.

Луччи невольно улыбается, слыша негромкое «Но хорошо, что ты очнулся» и звук захлопывающейся двери.

Луччи подсаживается к окну, отпускает Хаттори. Запаха табака уже не слышно, а Луччи всё ещё думает, глядя на оранжевые от заходящего солнца стены, тянущиеся к синеющему на краю улицы морю.

Луччи думает, что непостижимым образом инструкторы на первых годах обучения в СП9 оказались неправы. Что личная привязанность может значить больше, чем повиновение долгу. Он криво усмехается — мог же убить Паули тогда, на месте. Но не убил.

И всё-таки, думает Луччи, он ненавидит этот город, ярко-голубой и кричаще-оранжевый (куртка Паули и его же защитные очки), солёный и горький (губы Паули после пьяных поцелуев), шумный, суматошный…

Солнце успевает почти сесть, и его зарево на стенах уже алое, а Луччи сидит, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные перед собой ладони. Ассоциации еле удаётся прогнать, да и времени в обрез, нужно начинать думать о чём-то более реальном. Например, о мести Спандаму. Не то чтобы зажигающиеся фонари и доносящееся с улицы «…Пьер, ну идём на маскарад, в этом году даже нам делают! Правда, позже, чем на Сан-Фаруто, но обещали…» сильно помогали Луччи в этом.

Он находит, наконец, слова для их отношений с Паули, для своего к нему отношения… да только слишком поздно. И даже Луччи понимает: после всего, что он сделал, его никто не примет назад с распростёртыми объятиями. Никто не знает, кто скрывается за последней маской. Возможно, лишь один идиот захочет узнать. Если захочет.

— Идиот, — шепчет Луччи загорающимся звёздам и садится ровнее, слыша, как топочет Фукуро, как вяло переругивается со всеми Джабура, как Калифа открывает двери и шикает, почти так же, как во время миссии. Луччи неожиданно для себя улыбается, отдёргивая занавеску.

Он рад их видеть. Он знает, что с его планом согласятся. Он знает, что может им верить. И с ними — сквозь огонь, воду и медные трубы.

Как и с ещё одним парнем, которому не стоит об этом знать.


End file.
